Hot Springs & Gloryholes
by the infamou5 c0pyc4t
Summary: Naruto and Kiba visit the hot springs; so do Sakura and Ino. And the boys get up to some mischief... MA
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura & Ino**

Kiba was without Akamaru, which left his spirits somewhat dampened. Fortunately, companionship could be found with Naruto, who had offered to spend the day with the Inuzuka, as neither of them had much to do but wait for reports of Akatsuki or do crappy, humiliating, poor-paying jobs around town. Normally, Naruto would be pestering Tsunade for information, but she insisted that there was nothing to divulge; for the moment, Konoha knew some peace. And so, the two most rambunctious ninja spent the day eating, exploring the vast forests around Konoha – which turned into a race when their competitive nature kicked in – ate some more, and decided to end the day with a visit to the Konoha hot springs.

"We haven't been here for a while," mused Kiba, referring to himself and Akamaru, while wrapping a towel around his waist.

Naruto nodded, thinking that Kiba hardly went to _any_ bathing area since he always had the strong musk of a dog about him. "Ero-sennin took me to all sorts of hot springs during my training," he announced, "but this one's always been the best. Nothing can beat Konoha's outdoor springs!"

Snickering with a fanged smirk, Kiba agreed. He threw open the sliding door leading to the springs, enjoying the cloud of comfortable steam that greeted him. He didn't even need to look around to know that there was no one else present, even in the women's side. All for the better, he thought before dashing forward and leaping into the water with a 'Yahoo!' Naruto chased after him and leapt; both of them wound up howling in pain when they landed hard on their asses in the deceptively shallow water.

With a sigh, Sakura closed her medical book; she was halfway through and was expected to read the other half by tomorrow. Her master had instructed her to read and reread that book until she had memorized it and could employ those techniques in her medical jutsu. A war was brewing, she had been warned, and the healers were crucial to this confrontation that would sweep up all nations of the ninja world.

However, breaks in learning were also important to keep the body in tiptop condition. And for the early evening, she planned to visit the hot springs with Ino – the one who suggested that they enjoy the _onsen_ today. With Konoha rebuilt after Pain's ruthless attack, having a hot springs at all was a privilege that just couldn't be passed up.

Saying goodbye to Shizune, who was staggering with a boatload of paperwork for Tsunade, Sakura took off. She let her hair down from the tight ponytail; she kept it like that to keep her hair out of her eyes while reading. Lazily, she stepped out into the fresh air and stretched her arms above her head with a gratifying groan.

"Sakura~!" called Ino from further down the road, waving her hand over her head. She had come at just the right time to catch Sakura heading out from studying. Sakura smiled and hurried over to her blond friend. They greeted each other casually, but Ino didn't want to waste any time beating around the bush. "C'mon, the hot springs are waiting," she declared, nudging Sakura in the direction of the outdoor bathhouse.

Sakura smiled slightly with a nod. "Just the two of us?" she asked. "Temari-san is visiting, and Hinata-san should be around somewhere." Tenten was off with Neji training, so Sakura didn't mention her; she wouldn't say it out loud, but she had a sneaking suspicion that the two were likely romantically – if not strictly intimately – involved.

Shrugging aloofly, Ino said, "It'll take too long to track them down. Besides, I'm sure Temari is spending time with Shikamaru. And Hinata probably training with her sister." Sakura could've insisted on more company, but she did prefer not to be crowded.

"Alright," she said cheerfully. "Let's go!"

"That's the spirit!" Ino vibrantly agreed. With not a moment spent dawdling, she urged Sakura onward with nudges to the small of her back. The indoor bathhouse was nearer, but it was normally crowded with older women by this time; outdoors, it gave the two teens a fresher perspective and more privacy.

When they were within the shack where they could safely undress, Ino was ecstatic. It had been so long since she relaxed in the springs, particularly after her sensei's murder, and spending time with a close friend felt relieving. Much quicker than the pink-haired shinobi, Ino disrobed unabashedly; she either didn't notice or didn't mind when Sakura stared enviously at her high C-cup breasts, comparing them to her own barely-B-cups. How could Ino have filled out better than her, Sakura pondered? Their diets weren't different, and having a large forehead, Sakura wished that other parts of her could've been more proportionate. It only would've been fair of the fates!

"This is just what I need," mused Ino with a sigh of relief as she brought a towel around her to loosely cover up her nude body. She winked at Sakura. "And it looks like _you_ need a break, too. You look so haggard from being overworked."

Sakura's eye twitched in annoyance at Ino's analysis and choice of words. However, she would not be suckered into an argument with her friend/rival. Smoothly, she covered herself up and stepped into the hot vapors of the springs. She glanced around, surprised that they were alone. The need to cover up suddenly seemed redundant, as she and Ino had bathed together before when they were younger; perhaps now, Sakura had a bit more to be self-conscious about other than her forehead.

"We're alone?" Ino declared jovially. She marched forward, checking to make sure that there was no one else in the whole area. The men's side even sounded quiet, which provoked her wide smile. "Not a single person is here."

Sakura nodded, but gasped once the towel around Ino came undone and pooled around her feet. "Ino, what are you doing?" exclaimed Sakura with a modest blush. True, they were just naked with each other in the room, but Ino didn't have to be so impulsive about throwing her towel off!

"Why should we spoil this by wearing a towel?" explained Ino as she marched briskly to the water. When she was waist-deep, she sat down and cooed pleasantly. She turned around so that she could cross her arms and rest her head on them at the edge of the basin. Dreamily, she glanced over at Sakura and asked, "Aren't you coming in?"

Rolling her eyes, she reached for the tucked-in corner of her towel. Why not? There wasn't anyone around, and it was unlikely for anyone to show up. The pink towel slipped slowly from her body.

"See? I told you girls were here now," said Kiba in a hushed voice, pulling his ear from the wooden fence dividing the men's side from the women's. He grinned at Naruto, who had the side of his face flush with the wall. Irritably, Naruto flagged him to be quiet.

"I think that's Sakura-chan," he whispered, a trace of red appearing across his nose.

Kiba confirmed it with a nod after taking a deep whiff of the air, catching her faint scent through the small gaps in the wall. "Ino, too," he added before pressing his ear against the divider again. He could hear a muffled conversation of nothing that really interested him. However, while so close to the wall, he noticed small gaps between the planks. Too stunned to immediately inform Naruto, he quickly jumped to the widest one and peered through it. When he breathlessly said that he could see, it became a shoving contest between him and an equally-excited Naruto.

"This really is nice," purred Sakura, resting her cheek on her folded arms as she rested against the shore. She gazed over at Ino with a quaint smile. "Thanks for suggesting this, Ino."

Ino chuckled and picked herself up ever so slightly, her cleavage somewhat exposed to the unnoticed peeping toms. "I told you: you need a break. You've worked yourself too hard. You need some time to relax to develop."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. Was that a crack at her feminine wiles? If it was, she just looked away, muttering, "If slacking off creates development, I see that you've been slacking off since becoming a ninja."

The comment made Ino laugh. "Forehead-chan," she teasingly sang. She suddenly sat up, her heavy breasts bouncing slightly from the abrupt movement; she didn't hear the sudden exclamation from behind the wall, the thud of a startled Naruto's head against the divider, or the small squirt of blood through the cracks of the fence that came from the peepers' noses. Her hands came up to support her bosom. "Don't tell me you're jealous of my chest?"

"No," retorted Sakura defensively, though she wasn't being honest. She hated that Ino was being so brash and shameless. Scoffing and turning away, Sakura said, "You're so obnoxious, Ino-pig."

"Did you know that they were naked?!"

Kiba shook his head, saying that he couldn't discern whether or not people were wearing clothes unless he concentrated on it. Both of the boys wiped the blood from their upper lips and went straight for a peephole, not wanting to fight over the same one again; neither wanted to waste time arguing when they could see one of the best-stacked girls of their age standing naked in the hot springs. Already, both of their towels were tenting in the front; Naruto blindly reached to his waist to make sure that his towel wasn't going to come undone. While he was deeply infatuated with Sakura, seeing the busty blonde beauty standing in thigh-high water was a sight to behold and make his mouth water.

Forcing Sakura to roll over on her back, Ino knelt in close, trapping her friend in between her cradling arms. Sakura's breathing became uneven when the breasts of Ino slowly settled against her smaller ones. Her stiff nipples tingled when they lightly brushed against Ino's. What the heck was Ino thinking?! But it quickly became clear just what Ino had in store for this trip to the bathhouse. Her mouth hovered over Sakura's, and she whispered in a smooth voice, "There's no reason to act like a kid, Sakura. Let's just have some fun."

Had she planned this all along?

A hand trekked up to cup Sakura's bosom and felt the heart racing behind her ribcage. Their lips were joined then, but Sakura couldn't remember if she had been the one to connect them or not. Admittedly, she was rather new to the whole aspect of kissing. One night, Tsunade-sama – drunk and disorderly – had kissed her, though it was all a misunderstanding. And as for her virginity… Well, a bit of self-sexual exploration went too far, and the silicon phallus she had embarrassingly acquired sank much deeper than she had intended. It wasn't exactly the 'first time' she had envisioned, but Ino had told her that losing her virginity was downright awful; Shikamaru hardly showed any passion when they coupled, letting her ride him while he just lay there, looking like he would doze off in a matter of seconds. He didn't last long, and to say that she was satisfied in the slightest in any aspect of the experience would be a downright lie.

Sakura's tongue nuzzled with Ino's when it intruded. Ino wasn't shy when it came to exploring the body of her childhood friend, as her hands began roaming. She squeezed Sakura's smaller bust, tweaking her nipples until Tsunade's apprentice whined against her mouth. Chuckling wickedly, Ino pulled back so that both she and Sakura could watch as her hand slid further down, underneath the surface of the water. Weakly, Sakura tried to tell her not to, but her thighs were already spreading to tempt Ino's hand to her nether lips. Ino leered lustfully, musing at the soft feel of trimmed curls above the sensitive folds that made Sakura go weak in the knees as Ino prodded.

Sakura looked away and bit her lip, afraid of what she might say if she didn't keep her mouth clamped shut. Already, arousal had made her become uncomfortably warm, and the added temperature of the hot springs was not helping her judgment. She really didn't want to mewl for mercy, whether it be pleas for Ino to stop or gasps for her to continue. She felt a finger creep within her, invading the passage that only she had dabbled in before.

"It's a shame you've never had a man in here," Ino pressed while wriggling her middle finger inside Sakura and forcing her thumb against Sakura's erect clit. The girl whined and instinctively started to roll her hips into her friend's hand. Quietly, Ino insisted that Sakura give in, and then bowed her head just enough for her lips to capture the tantalizingly pink nipple of Sakura's left beast. After nipping at the bud, she sealed her mouth around it and began to suckle, all the while pushing her finger in and out of Sakura.

Naruto's nose had stopped bleeding. The initial lust had now collected in his southern parts, pushing out against his towel. He wasn't entirely sure what the girls had been saying, but he knew something steamy was going on in those placid waters. He could've sworn that he saw Ino dip down to kiss Sakura's chest, but those damned vapors obscured his view. "Dammit," he cursed as quietly as he could, holding back his strength as he pounded his fist against the dividing wall in frustration. "Kiba, are they doing what I _think_ they're doing?" When Kiba didn't answer, Naruto turned to him with a scowl that immediately faded away.

Kiba had been diligently working on using his 'Beast Mimicry' to claw a sufficient hole in the wood wall; it was a bit too low to be a peephole, and Naruto pointed that out. Kiba only shot him an annoyed look and went back to work. When he was asked what he was up to, he said excitedly, "Didn't you hear? Sakura's never been with a _guy_ before! Do you get it? This could be your chance, Naruto! If you ever wanted to get with Sakura, anonymously or not, this is your chance to do it _before_ Sasuke or anyone else ever gets the chance! Didn't that perverted Sennin teach you about 'gloryholes'?" Surely, the Frog Hermit had used more than a few in his time, but Naruto was oblivious to it. Jiraiya luckily kept his perverted nature in check until Naruto was asleep.

On board with the idea – after it was quickly explained to him – Naruto managed his chakra properly and formed a tiny Rasengan on his fingertip. It made a sharp crack that oddly went unnoticed by the two girls still caressing one another. Another Rasengan had to be used to make the hole big enough for his own girth to push through; rough wood and sensitive parts were not a pleasant mix.

Both boys sat back to observe their respective holes. A bit crude – particularly Kiba's handcrafted hole – but they would get the job done well. They swallowed hard and took a moment of reflection, knowing that there would be no turning back when they took the initiative. They both knew that if the girls did not react favorably to their 'presentation', above all else, they'd have to outrun a rampaging Sakura, who'd likely use her monstrous strength to dismember the parts that offended her so.

Kiba and Naruto peered through their holes to gander at the girls one more time. Thanks to his sense of smell, Kiba could confirm that their chances of being consented to weren't so bad.

"How do you think we should get them over here, '_tebayo_?" Naruto inquired, his anxiousness showing in his bright eyes. He could think of a few ways himself.

Ino had since completely removed herself from the springs and successfully coaxed Sakura into being adventurous. She sat on the edge of the onsen, her left leg drawn up until her knee was against her swollen breast, opening her apex and granting the nervous pink-headed girl access to drift towards the slit. Sakura gulped, her bottom lip quivering while her anxious fingers grazed along the insides of Ino's plump thighs.

Her mouth was inches from Ino's snatch when she hesitated. Though she'd one minor experience with a woman – the kiss from her drunken master – this was a step much further than a sloppy mingling of lips. It was then that she felt a hand drift into her hair, exposing more of her brow than she was comfortable with. "Well, forehead girl? Don't tell me you've got cold feet now."

Sakura wasn't quite sure how her mouth got to Ino – whether by her own will or Ino's hand urging her forward – but she experienced her childhood friend's nether parts in the next instant. She whimpered a little first, mewling out the final traces of objection, before she attempted to eat Ino out. While new at it, she was aware of what she herself liked – in a matter of roaming fingers, of course – and had a vague sense of what to do. She lightly kissed the outer folds before boldly pressing her tongue out against the entrance. In response, she heard Ino coo with approval.

The sultry string of ensuing moans, rising in a crescendo…

It was too much for Kiba and Naruto to bear. The sight was enough to stimulate them near-orgasm; adding the actual sounds of pleasure made them more excited and less cautious. The two began to make random noises in a joint effort to gain some attention. It wasn't until Naruto finally whistled when Ino suddenly became aware that they were not alone at the onsen; just as likely, they were probably also caught.

"Wait," she gasped at Sakura, nudging her face away. Sakura was hazy and wasn't quite sure what was happening. She looked in the direction Ino had turned, and after a moment of peering through the hot springs' steam, she saw the twin holes, not too far apart from each other. And it may have just been the fog, but were those _eyes_ in those holes?!

Peeping toms! She almost shrieked, and threw her arms over her chest. She could almost die from the mortification. She imagined the gossip or even blackmail in store for her by, not one, but _two_ perverts! Because of this sexual experiment, had she just earned the label of 'lesbian'?!

Ino didn't care; she'd proudly admit to being a lesbian even if she was bisexual. She was always the more proud of the two. And as such, she felt not a bit embarrassed standing up and facing the fence. With her front on full display, she approached the two holes and knelt down in front of them. The ones on the other side had quickly taken away from their peepholes; at the very least, they didn't want her to know who had been spying on her and Sakura. Well, she could try to coax some bravery from the two cowards.

"Those holes are pretty big," she harped while tracing a finger around the rim of the smoother hole.

Naruto and Kiba both held their breaths as they pressed their backs against the divider; Kiba had warned his friend before they took this plunge to remember not to give away who they were, for if this didn't work, they would forever by dubbed the ultimate perverts of the village. Jiraiya could proudly wear such a title, but these teens held a bit more dignity than that.

"Don't be shy," Ino sang before slipping her finger into the hole and curling it in a 'come hither' fashion. "Come on, let's see what you got. You were brave enough to spy on us. Don't turn shy now."

Nervously, Naruto looked to Kiba, and Kiba responded – after swallowing heavily – with an affirming nod. Both boys let their towels slip from them, gave themselves a look-over to try to boost their confidence, and then positioned themselves.

Ino gasped and leaned back when a duo of impressive cocks jutted out from the openings. The one dangling in front of her face was still growing to its full length of seven inches; Naruto was hindered by his anxiety. The other one – Kiba's – arched at full mast, a bit shorter than its partner.

"Ino, what happened…? Is that…? _Ah!_" It was Sakura coming up from behind, holding up her towel conservatively; she was not sure she had seen right and went to discover what Ino was up to. Seeing a pair of penises sticking out proudly from the wall shocked her. Her first, real exposure to the male anatomy… _times two!_ Her face flushed, and she looked to Ino for an explanation. She felt that a good thing to do would be to effectively dispatch the two males and report their indecency. However, youthful and inexperienced curiosity made her want to just stare at the rigid phalluses.

Sucking on her lips, Sakura forced her gaze to Ino. She wanted to ask what they should do, but the wicked gleam in those baby-blue eyes conveyed just what she had in mind for these men. Ino smirked and leaned in a bit closer, filling the space between the penises. After having been so worked up from her brief encounter with Sakura, it wasn't difficult at all to make up her mind of what she wanted to do with the cocks presented to her ever. The seven-incher – Naruto's cock – was eyed first as it throbbed eagerly and wept from the tip; Kiba's shorter cock received the initial contact however. Tossing her head quickly to remove the golden bangs from her right eye, Ino took hold of both dicks; she felt the cock's owner on the left bang against the wall from the sudden contact, obviously the reaction of a virgin. The other impatiently pushed his cock through the hollow of her hand, and she could discern that he'd probably known a woman's touch before. It wasn't true, but the Inuzukas were very primal, particularly when it came to rutting.

"Big boys," mused Ino loud enough so that the other side could hear. She wondered if they could see her as well; whether or not they could, she smirked sensually and leaned in towards the left cock. Her tongue moved out swiftly with a smooth twirl over the smooth helmet, removing the traces of pre-cum and swallowing it down just as quickly. Above her, she heard Sakura gasp and make some judgmental comments under her breath. However, if she _had_ truly condemned this immoral act of her best friend, she would've surely turned about and let Ino alone; the blonde could tell when her best friend was just feeling curious and left out. But still, she would have to wait her turn, and Ino welcomed Naruto's cock into her mouth while her other hand moved gingerly over Kiba's.

On the other side of the wall, Naruto was biting his knuckles to keep from making any sounds. The wet warmth around his cock made him wonder if he had just lost his virginity, but when the touch of a tongue started to massage his length, he realized that he was just getting his very first blowjob! He felt that he should cheer, but remembered that Kiba warned him not to reveal who they were. Glancing down at the hole that his cock had disappeared into, he drew back slightly before easing his member back into the blond girl's mouth, forcing a bit down her throat when she allowed it. However, when he pushed too hard and too quickly, the wet and comfortable cavern around his penis pulled off of him; he almost wanted to whine. "Watch it," snapped Ino from beyond the wall, irritated by the strike to her gag reflex. Naruto almost slipped and apologized, but luckily Kiba caught him, slapping his hand over Naruto's mouth and shushing him.

Ino forgave the hidden boy's brashness and suckled on him a while longer. A fine portion of pre-cum was gulped down before she gave the tip a sumptuous kiss and heading over to the other penis. She didn't hesitate in taking this one to the back of the throat, glad to see that this one wasn't going to impulsively try to suffocate her in a quest for more pleasure. A scratching noise sounded behind the wall, like claws on wood. The recipient of this blowjob was trying hard to control himself as the blond beauty bobbed back and forth on his dick, expertly slurping at him. His pre-cum was noticeably saltier than the previous one, but it was still happily drunk down. In a while, the boy had begun to move his hips in time with her bobbing head, and she found herself wishing that a wall was not separating them so that he may touch her; she loved it when the men played with her tits – which were quite sensitive by this time – while she sucked them off. Having them mashed against the wooden divider stimulated them a little, but she preferred mauling hands and pinching fingers.

Ino popped the dick from her mouth, breaking a trail of saliva between her tongue and the tip of the penis, and grinned at Sakura. The towel covering the medic's chest had drooped a bit, though still covered everything important, but she was no longer standing, cautiously kneeling next to her blond companion. Her interest in the penises had grown, but not enough to allow her to approach them… on her own. Ino felt it her duty to bring Sakura in on the experience.

Her hand reached out and grabbed Sakura's wrist and tugged her towards the wall, to the seven-inch penis displayed for her. To greaten the distance between it and her nose, she tilted backwards and marveled at the significant size. Was there something that this guy ate or drank that made him so well-endowed? She swallowed hard, her throat feeling dry and wet at the same time, and watched a new bead of pre-cum drip from the thin slit at the head. The transparent liquid plopped on the stone ahead of her knees, and that tiny puddle was sure to increase in size soon if something didn't catch the droplets.

"Don't be shy," she heard Ino purr while taking hold of the other cock, positioning it for her ajar mouth. As if to show Sakura how it was done, she swirled her tongue around to head before giving a tantalizing lick to remove all traces of pre-cum; it jerked violently in response prior to being devoured. Sakura had to admit that the boys were missing out on a very erotic sight. Even she felt her dripping arousal beneath the towel as she watched Ino pleasure the stiff member.

"But, what if it's Chouji?" whispered Sakura, not too thrilled of the idea of pleasuring someone who didn't meet her definition of attractive – which were quite a few men she knew on Konoha. "Or your dad?" Given the sizes of these genitals, she couldn't rule out that they belonged to older men.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Dad never comes to the springs unless he's with everyone else. And who cares who it is?" She fondly rubbed the cock in her hand against her cheek, just at the corner of her lips. "A big cock is a _big cock_." She didn't waste any more time with words and filled her mouth with the erection, moaning sensually to emphasize her enjoyment of sucking.

Now Sakura's nervous gaze turned to the appendage in front of her, lifting upward from the hole. Why was it so big, her mind screamed again. She pondered if she would have been less hesitant if it was a more manageable size. Should she just imitate Ino and try swallowing it? Wouldn't it be uncomfortable and make her gag? She glanced briefly at Ino; she wasn't having any problems as she moved her head back and forth, licking and nipping when she felt like it. Her palms pressed onto the fence for support while expertly bobbing.

Sakura steeled herself, deciding that she wouldn't appear a coward in front of the bold blonde. Carefully, she reached her hand up and wrapped her fingers around the penis. The thickness of it made her jaw clench. It fit so snugly in the hollow of her hand. And she was expected to orally please it? She gulped loudly, her lips shifting nervously.

Opposite to her feelings and position, Naruto felt his heart racing. He knew it was Sakura's hand on him, for it was a more timid touch than Ino's experienced hand. To keep from exclaiming her name, he bit his lower lip and tried to find a crevice wide enough in the planks that he could look through to catch just the slightest glimpse of the girl handling his dick. He heard Ino say something to Sakura, probably something to encourage her, but Naruto didn't understand with all the buzzing going on in his brain. Whatever was spoken, however, a moment later, Naruto felt tender lips pressing against the head of his cock.

Sakura had kissed his cock! He could almost celebrate, but the best had yet to come. Her tongue quickly lapped up his pre-cum in a gesture that felt like someone wanted to remove a band-aid and get the pain over as fast as possible. After a moment, the tongue returned, pressing against the swollen tip experimentally. His cockhead was slathered with her saliva before the sweet lips returned, this time allowing the shaft into the orifice. He dropped his forehead against the wall and inhaled sharply, his throat clenching nervously. Though she had less experience than Ino, Naruto determined that being in Sakura's mouth was much better simply for the fact that she was his ultimate crush. Steadily, he began to move his hips into her bobbing head, mimicking the impulsive gyrations of slow sex.

Next to him, Kiba was glancing down at the gloryhole, sweat pouring down his flushed face. His hips involuntarily pushed forward, and Ino received them expertly; even when he thrust to the back of her throat, she made not one complaint. If he had known she was _this_ lustful, he would've approached her _years ago_ – well, maybe not years, as he hadn't fully developed in puberty; maybe a few months ago… Well, whatever. He had no regrets!

He had the stamina to last for a bit, despite her willful endeavors to coax his load from his sac to her hungry mouth. In a harsh whisper, he cursed when her tongue danced wildly over his sensitive head and nudge his foreskin. A part of him just wanted to give her what she wanted: a nice helping of hot Inuzuka cum to drink down, but he also wanted this experience to last a while longer.

Ino felt the same, even though she was decidedly hungry for his gooey release. But then she saw someone in dire need of some instruction. Reluctantly extracting the penis from her mouth – she still kept in mind to stroke it, but only in a fashion that would keep him excited and not lose her chance to catch his orgasm – Ino scooted closer to Sakura and gripped her shoulder. The pink-haired girl retracted from her erect helping, breathless and flushed, and faced Ino. "Do it with more passion, forehead girl," teased Ino, flicking Sakura above the eyes. "You'll never catch up to me at this rate. Put it back in."

Sakura wasn't too thrilled about the idea of Ino guiding the dick into her mouth, but she allowed it just the same; she could only hope that Ino wouldn't tell everyone that she had to manually show her how to suck cock properly. Ino kept one hand on the back of her friend's head, steadily moving her back and forth while suggesting that she work her tongue a bit more. Sakura closed her eyes and grimaced, embarrassed that Ino was not only watching her give head, but also was giving manual instructions.

All the while, Ino's stroking of the other man's cock hadn't slackened. If anything, helping Sakura made her pump her fist even harder. And hearing her give advice to Sakura was arousing in its own way. Naruto was pleased by the results of Ino's teachings, as the mouth that was once so uncertain on his cock had now become bold, moving back and forth at him at a rapid pace accompanied by moans that vibrated throughout his shaft. When they heard Ino remark on how wet Sakura now was, both Naruto's and Kiba's cocks jumped excitedly. Ino drew away from her friend, now that she had safely sent Sakura on her way of siphoning cum out of the seven-inch length.

"Now, as for you," she cooed, releasing her respective cock from her grasp entirely, grinning when she heard a disapproving grunt from the other side of the wall. "Don't be so upset. I'll make it up to you." She flicked the very tip of her tongue over the cockhead several times before scooting nearer to it. Biting at the corner of her lower lip during a wicked smirk, she lifted herself on her knees until the cockhead barely could reach to her chin. Her nipples were very hard at attention, so worked up from this encounter and Sakura's earlier ministrations. She just had to touch them, moaning softly as she pulled and twisted the rosy nubs; it was almost enough to bring about a mini-orgasm.

With one hand supporting her heavy bosom, she guided the rigid appendage and nestled it against the crease between her luscious tits. Edging forward had him slowly penetrating the valley until the tip pressed firmly against her sternum. Under normal circumstances, she would've fixed him vertically in between her breasts, but with the wooden fence taking the place of a smoother, softer body, she didn't want to pressing forward and grinding her nipples on the course planks. This was just as pleasant, though; him pulling back and pushing in, making a staggering effort to fuck her tits as he would her vagina.

"That's it," she groaned to the mystery man, petting her nipples with her forefingers while she watched the shaft impale her cleavage. "I'll let you cum on my breasts. Or would you just like to do it in my mouth?" Too bad he couldn't see the hungry smirk on her face; it'd probably be enough to get the semen flowing quicker.

Next to her, Sakura was doing very well at giving the cock proper treatment. The taste of the flesh was exquisite, and the added tang of leaking pre-cum set her taste buds ablaze. What surprised her most was how easy it had become to take little more than half of the erection into her mouth, partially down her throat. It had taken some time to work past the gag reflex, and she wouldn't have done it at all, but the boy on the other side of the wall was insistent on pushing in as much as she could take. _Hmm_… Who did she knew who was impulsively impatient? She did not dawdle on the though long, and made a choking noise when a sharp stab into her throat caught her by surprise. Best she keep her focus on handle the cock rather than thinking about who was on the other side.

Her back was arched, and she hadn't even realized that she had scooted away and abandoned the cover of her pink towel. Juices began to run down her slightly spread thighs, dripping from her incredibly wet snatch. She had never before felt the _need_ to finger herself, but her hands were busy bracing against the wall. While gulping on the cock, she had her small but plump breasts compressed against the wall. Yet, as she bobbed crazily, she wondered why he hadn't cum yet! For ten minutes, she and Ino had been at it, not letting up for a single instant. What stamina! She could just imagine how it would be to be fucked by either of these dicks!

In truth, both Kiba and Naruto were on their last leg when it came to holding back their release. Fortunately, they were both ninjas that were well-known for their unwillingness to quit. Perhaps it was their competitive rivalry to last longer than the other one. Sweat trickled from their brows as they worked their cocks through the holes that they now thought were appropriately named as 'gloryholes'. Heavily, they exhaled, and the competition was decidedly over; they couldn't hold themselves back.

Sakura felt the cock withdraw a bit before swelling. She tried to reclaim the inches that she lost, but it was retracted once again; she had no idea that the boy was trying to warn her without speaking that he was at and end and she was successful.

"_Ah~. Yes_," she heard Ino moan loudly. She peeked out of the corner of her eye while still sucking cock, and saw the blonde watching in triumphant fascination as bursts of liquid white began to splatter on her breasts, the second shot catching her above the chin, just in reach for her tongue to lap up. The initial wad had made a gooey mess on the insides of her breasts, and she now angled the appendage upward so that she could watch the discharge splatter her more thoroughly. "_Wow_, so much." She continued to moan while lightly grinding her ample breasts against him to aid the intense orgasm. She flinched when one cum shot caught her left eye. When the bursts died down, she dropped down to relax from her taut posture. Now that she was eye-level with it again, she leaned forward a bit to nurse on the leaking cockhead, sucking out every drop of his cum. As she had thought: quite tasty, though very bitter.

The cock in Sakura's mouth started to ejaculate a second after the one cradled within Ino's bust. Tsunade's ward felt the already-large erection swell, and she didn't have to be a medical ninja to know what that meant, despite her inexperience with men. She made a sound of surprise that was muffled by the cock, and the salty first wad hit the back of her throat. At once, on impulse, she consumed the sticky blast and readied to take more, but only after pulling back a bit to give her mouth some room to hold in the discharge.

She remembered Ino telling her – even though she was not asked – that giving head could become quite the messy business, and Sakura didn't want to have to clean jizz off of her. Therefore, she kept her mouth tightly sealed over the member pushing heavy globs into her mouth to be hastily swallowed, lest she wanted to have her cheeks explode. The thick, pungent fluid left a burning, yet exciting sensation as it oozed down her esophagus in large gulps. Though she didn't hate the flavor, she screwed her eyes shut and wrinkled her nose; it would take some getting used to.

The last trickles were gathered up by her tongue, and she pulled back when she was certain that she would not receive any surprise blasts that would splatter on her crimsoned face. She was surprised to find herself smiling shyly and licking her lips to pick up any lasting tangs of the cum. She had already downed all of the semen, however, and she found herself missing the flavor and texture already. Now that it was over, she wondered if she should be like Ino and give a few naughty or grateful words to the boy behind the wall, but she found herself unable to speak.

On the other side of the divider, Kiba braced himself against the wall, panting heavily with a tired grin. He withdrew his cock for the moment, staring down at it in satisfaction. His only regret was not being able to watch the enticing sight unfold in full, splendid, sticky glory. He wondered how messy she must've been; the mental image stove away any wilting that might've occurred in his erection.

Panting and trying to keep himself from being too loud, Naruto carefully extracted his penis through the hole and fell on his ass, desperately catching his breath. His hand gripped his length, noticing that he was still hard. He eyed the hole and caught slight pieces of Sakura's shoulder, and then Ino's semen-covered tits as they pressed against Sakura. On the men's side of the hot springs, arousal was not at all slaked.

While the boys regroup, Ino carefully dabbed away the splotches of sperm coating her skin with a pleasant tingle. She licked up a little bit, but the majority was swept away with a pass of Sakura's towel; the pink-haired girl was too busy being doubled over and panting, stomach roiling with the strange and exciting new fluid introduced to her diet. Sakura didn't think she would throw up, but her stomach was doing flip-flops.

Ino recalled the first time consuming a man's ejaculate. She'd acted about the same, and feared that the cum would come back up with bile. She, however, found that she rather liked the fluttering feeling. Give Sakura a moment, and she'd calm down. And she did, with a heavy sigh.

Grinning, Ino nudged her recuperating friend and murmured, "I think that went well."

Sakura would've glared, but she was too embarrassed to lift her eyes from the floor.

Ino snickered and turned to the holes. If she wanted to, she could peek through and possibly catch a glimpse of the identities of the boys beyond, but the anonymity of it was a thrill itself. What if it really was a pair of ugly men that she and Sakura were servicing? She contemplated it briefly, but she had her own suspicions…

"How about we keep going?" she said to Sakura, and without an answer, she went to the hole. "I hope the two of you are willing to repay the favor."

To Sakura's surprise, Ino turned around, bent over, and pressed her crotch to the hole. She'd taken the space of Sakura's participant, willing to swap places. Before the pink-headed girl could say anything, Ino gestured for her to do the same at the unoccupied hole. Sakura wasn't so sure about blatantly exposing her private parts to the hole – especially when those on the other side could gander also at her ass – but she was rather interested in how a mouth would feel down there. Maybe just for a little bit, she told herself, though Inner Sakura suggested that she plant herself there until she was satisfied.

Neither Kiba nor Naruto could believe their eyes when their respective gloryholes were filled with an unobstructed view of a woman's nether region. At once, Naruto flipped up and pressed in close to observe. His first instinct was naturally to stand up, take aim, and lose his virginity, but a voice within advised him to take his time to savor this offering. The gloryhole was not deep; his fingers and even his tongue could easily make it to the other side.

Gingerly, he reached through with his forefinger to stroke the bare flesh of the girl's pubic mound. So Sakura-chan removed all hair… He wasn't sure if he should be disappointed or not. He rather liked the unique shade of her head, but at the same time, the flesh was remarkably smooth. No point in taking forever about it! He pressed his face to the wall and struck his tongue through the hole, tasting for the first time the essence of a woman.

Kiba, on the other hand, was quite bewildered. He'd been given a porno magazine from his mother the day he started puberty – she could smell it – and advised him to take care of his urges himself until he found a suitable partner. It was an embarrassing time in his life, but he knew exactly what to expect from the female form. What perplexed him was the smell and sight. The scent should've been enough, but the color of the short pubic hair was a dead giveaway.

This was _Sakura!_

At first, Kiba wasn't sure what he should do. Should he trade with Naruto? He looked over at his friend; Naruto was already devouring Ino – who he had assumed was Sakura. Kiba wasn't so sure he'd like to put up with licking a cunt that was already drenched in Naruto's slobber. Well, it was _just_ eating out, Kiba told himself. When it came to penetration, he'd make sure Naruto got who he wanted.

Squeezing in his two pointer fingers from either side, he pulled Sakura's folds open, to which she gave a shuddering whine, and wedged his face as close as he could to the hole before extending his tongue. Her essence melted over his tongue, and he could not help moaning at the experience. He dragged his oral muscle through her folds, licking up all he could before gulping it down and returning to his efforts. She continued to moan and mewl, and eventually her hips began to wiggle and tremble. It made licking her a little bit harder, but he put up with it.

Ino was quite surprised at the zeal of her boy. While he had started out attentively, he had turned rather bold. Where his tongue did not touch, his fingers made sure to make up for it. If he was under the impression that she was Sakura, she was glad to have made the swap. She bit her lower lip and arched her back, holding onto her knees for support. She did her best to chew back her moans, not wanting to give away the truth. _Yes_, her mind hissed. As best as she could, she rocked back against the hole and the tongue that aggressively sought out her pleasure.

She became rather shocked by him when his tongue consciously traveled to her anus. She knew it was deliberate because he continued to probe there, circling the hole and pressing pompously against it. Her former partners hard rarely dared to explore that region, and most times, it was with naught but a curious finger while she rode them. "_Ahn!_" She could not stop her gasping moan as he continued to probe that area while his fingers were still affixed to her vagina. She wanted to encourage him; either tell him that it was okay if he inserted a finger where his tongue was dancing, or take the initiative and do it herself. She had never yearned so much to actually try anal sex before!

The tongue on Sakura was a bit less adventurous, but she wasn't at all disappointed. More than just the steamy atmosphere of the hot springs had her sweating and flushed. She held back her wails of pleasure, but at the cost of tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. It was like holding back a sneeze; it stung not to just scream and urge the boy to keep on going. When his hot tongue stretched as far as it could to flatten on her clit, she could not bear it a moment longer.

She threw her head up, teeth clenched and eyes squeezing shut. Her hands went from bracing on her knees to pushing back on the fence, which buckled a little from the impact of her palms. Jerkily, she curled her hips before thrusting back, involuntarily bucking while riding out her orgasm. She was semi-embarrassed that she was squirting out on the wall, but such modesty would be suffered _after_ she came back from her bliss.

With no more strength to sustain her, she fell forward, catching herself on the last second with her arms cushioning her impact. Her body quivered and convulsed randomly, but her mewling gasps were constant. Every nerve within her resonated with her orgasm.

It was expected that she couldn't handle the feeling; Ino had already coaxed her quite thoroughly earlier, and submitting to the pleasure was easy. Ino, on the other hand, fought to let this experience last. She was quivering and panting raggedly – luckily, the boy on the other side could not discern her voice, or he might not be pleased to know that he wasn't feasting on Sakura… if that was his motivation in the first place. At the cost of some discomfort to her spine, she no longer held her hands to her knees for balance; she had appropriately placed them on either cheek of her ass to spread herself so that the adventurous tongue could continue to thoroughly tease her other hole. She was still willing to add her own finger to her anus for some exciting, foreign stimulation, but the tongue already felt good enough. Would it perhaps be too much for her to forgo restraint and just command for him to replace his tongue with his cock? Despite how big it was, she wouldn't mind trying to fit it inside of her while she was in such a passionate state of mind.

It was her own desire that had her cumming; the thought of surrendering her last virgin hole to some stranger. Heck, she wouldn't be opposed to letting both of the boys take her at once. Clenching her teeth, she hissed while her muscles contracted, squeezing the pair of digits that had wandered within her snatch. The tongue flexed against her anus one last time before pulling away so that the boy could observe his pumping fingers squelching in and out of the squeezing pussy. When she finally could not maintain her balance, she plopped off of his fingers and fell next to Sakura, heaving and slowly writhing. Her left hand snaked over to the other girl – who was now resting on her back – to lightly pluck at the pink tips of the small-risen breasts. Sakura mewled at the feeling.

"You know we're not done yet," Ino cooed, flashing Sakura a wry grin when those mint-green eyes turned her way.

With a great grin on his face, Naruto sucked his fingers clean, proud of himself. He'd made Sakura cum so hard, she sounded like Ino! He wondered if he should tell her – sooner or later – that he was the one on the other side of the wall. Maybe when they were officially boyfriend and girlfriend – as he often fantasized; in his own egotistical way, he could picture her being relieved when he confessed the truth to her.

He and Kiba were allowed a moment's rest before Kiba's gloryhole was once again blocked with a vagina. Scent and absence of hair alerted Kiba that this was not the same he had just finished licking. Were they still not sated, wanting the boys' tongues to do a more thorough job? Or was this a proposal for something else? At once, the Inuzuka leapt up, more than motivated by the second idea.

"C'mon," Ino's voice rang from the other side of the divider. She sounded playful, but at the same time, impatient. "We haven't got all day. Would you prefer to risk someone interrupting?" Her backside pressed firmly against the hole. "Just hurry up and use that big cock of yours…"

Kiba had always suspected the provocative blonde to have a tongue that suited her body. Swallowing hard, he prepared to surrender his virginity and return home to his mother with great news: her pup had become a man! He did not risk hesitation and quickly went to position himself at the fence. His heart-rate was accelerating, as was his breathing. His hands fumbled, shaking as he lined up with the gloryhole. Unable to see while he was practically pressing his nose against the fence, he blindly speared through and frustratingly missed his slippery mark. Like a dog, he whined and made a haphazard thrust that also was unsuccessful.

It wasn't until Ino took matters into her own hands and aimed him appropriately that he finally could savor the soft slickness of her pussy. With a deep-throated groan on both sides, he sunk into her heat, hardly stalling for a moment as he burrowed all the way inside of her initial push.

Sakura knew when the connection had been established; the look of anticipation on Ino's face melted into one of rapture while her hips curled a little. Would Sakura make such a face? She glanced at the unoccupied hole, guessing that there was an impatient individual just beyond, waiting for her to assume Ino's position. As if she was that willing to give herself up…

"_Ah~! That's good_," Ino gasped, moving back and forth, allowing Sakura just the briefest glimpses of the cock – now soaked in her juices – pushing back and forth through the hole. She could hear the squelching of flesh sliding between tight, wet flesh. Ino's hands were back against the fence, controlling the impact of her gyrating hips, leaving her tits unattended and swaying vigorously beneath her with the bucking motions.

Once again, Sakura looked at the vacant hole. How undignified, her common sense droned underneath the shouts of encouragement from Inner Sakura, who was giving thumbs up for support. The louder voice won out, though with some trepidation, she walked to the hole, slowly rotated, and then – after swallowing some pride – she bent over and presented herself. "I'm… I'm ready," she nervously announced in a voice as tough as she could manage; she sounded rather meek.

At once, she felt the blunt instrument of sex grazing carefully from the hole, nuzzling up and down her slit in curious strokes. She bit the corner of her lip when he bumped against her sensitive clitoris; she moaned outright when he did so a second time. If she had any doubts about allowing this mystery man to take her, they were gone now, smothered by the wave of arousal.

Naruto was intent on savoring this long-awaited moment. Not at all how he envisioned it when he let his fantasies play out while his hand danced in back-and-forth rhythm beneath his lonely bed sheets, but he was nevertheless ecstatic! Sakura-chan! This was her body voluntarily offered for him to purge!

Curious, though, he mentally noted. Was that the brush of hair against the drooling head of his cock? He was sure that she had been shorn bare, but he didn't dwell on it for long when he finally was ready. He and Sakura shared an apprehensive shudder when he came against her hole, so tight, so inviting. Carefully, as he did not want to hurt her with his significant length, he pushed his hips towards her and felt her give a little. There was a droning whine on the woman's side of the hot springs, but the girl stayed in place, set on her decision.

The tip wedged into the snug crevice, and Sakura gave an alerting gasp. Ino, drunk on pleasure, dazedly looked over at her. The rhythmic thrusts of her hips had become quite sloppy, but the man behind her kept his gyrations in time. She could vaguely hear his beastly grunts of pleasure; if he kept up at this ravenous pace, he was likely to reach his peak before she could reach hers again.

Still, Ino felt something akin to being proud when she saw insecure Sakura backing up into the cock that jutted proudly from its gloryhole. Ino smiled and wanted to give some witty congratulations, but her voice was spent moaning for more.

Sakura shuddered and paused more times than not. Taking in a seven-inch cock was not as simply as inserting a standard five-inch dildo. He was much wider, too, stretching her much more than she was used to. She had to gasp for him to stop when he made an impatient jerk to fully implant himself in her. He held back further attempts, but she could feel his impatience as if it was bleeding into her from his penis. She had already taken him in up to her cervix, which he pushed inward until she wailed; and still, he had an inch or two to spare!

Maybe Ino – far more experienced than small dildo-using Sakura – would be better suited to fit around this cock. To prove herself, Sakura gritted her teeth, pushed a palm against the divider, and tried to take more in; she was unsuccessful, but it was still a valiant try.

Her pussy clenched around the invading phallus, but Sakura and Naruto did not move yet, needing to get accustomed to this new sensation. Sakura was nearly hyperventilating, but slowly, she was getting used to the feeling. If she used chakra-manipulation on her muscles, it relieved some of the uncomfortable pressure on her vaginal muscles and cervix.

"O-okay," she rasped, hardly audible to the boy behind her when Ino was being so loud. "Go slow. You're… you're very big."

Not _too_ big, though, Naruto happily thought, his head lolling back with a bit of spittle creeping down the side of his gaping, grinning mouth. And now, with approval granted, he could finally give into the primal impulses to start moving his hips. At Sakura's request, he moved slowly, exhilarated from the feeling of her velvety walls sliding across him, gripping him and petting him. He was pushing back inside of her before finishing his withdrawal. He felt Sakura's body jerk when he nudged back in and kissed her cervix with the tip of his cock, pasting the womb's narrow entrance with an abundance of pre-cum. It wasn't a significant amount for her to actually discern smearing against her slick insides, but she did enjoy having the round head pushing gently against the back of her vagina.

As Sakura allowed a quicker pace, Ino was already on her charge for a cock-induced orgasm. She had thought that this boy might've blown himself by now, but he was proving resilient; granted, he had stopped a few times and had even evacuated her snug channel more than once to get his bearings and promise longer-lasting sex, but her fingers on her clit were more than satisfactory to keep her edged and ready to commence to her end.

The boy must've conceded that he was also not long to keep up this pace. He kept going faster and faster, fucking her harder, ramming against her cervix in careless abandon. She did not care. When it had hurt the first time he thrust too deeply, she had simply taken a small step forward to stay out of reach of his deepest thrusts. She could hear him behind the buckling wall, grunting and snarling like a caged beast.

If Naruto had looked to his left, he could've attested that Kiba really did look rather animalistic. Fangs were bared in a deep, concentrated scowl. He was sweating far more than Naruto. And his hips… It was a surprise that they were not bruised from how frantically he pumped them against the divider. Again and again, he hammered through the carved hole and into the lovely member of Team Asuma. Fingernails bit into the wooden fence, clawing down and leaving small imprints.

"Not yet," he heard Ino call out to him. From the lurch in his pace, the quick decline in speed but increase in urgency, she could distinguish an oncoming climax and feared that she would lose her own momentum. Kiba cursed at himself, still thrusting jerkily into her, and tried to hold himself back.

The cock swelled and was involuntarily pushed into Ino as deep as it could go. Ino whined in disappointment, knowing even before the splash inside of her happened that he was at an end. He may have stopped, unable to fight the clenching of all muscles in his body, but she made an effort to keep going, pushing back and forth until his orgasm subsided and his dick wilted.

However, she was quite astonished when the first discharge spread inside of her. It was incredibly hot, far hotter than any other man's semen that she had felt. And inside of her, it felt like it blazed with pleasure. The building orgasm she had dreaded losing ignited from this outpour of fertile seed. At once, she pressed down on him all the way and felt his hot jettison gushing over the way to her uterus. Her muscles clamped down on him, leaving little to no space between their union to allow his precious genes to leak out of her.

The orgasms lasted a while longer, with Kiba making a successful thrust every three second to aid his copious discharge. When he was done, he fell against the wall and wheezed. Ino pumped on him a few more times to satisfy her ebbing orgasm before finally taking herself off the cock. She prostrated herself on the floor, her ass raised to keep an embarrassing spill of semen inside of her. She daily took care of pregnancy prevention, so she never was caught unprepared. Otherwise, she'd never let the man cum inside of her. Looking over at her partner, she pondered if Sakura took the same precautions…

Sakura chewed on her lower lip, fighting the urge to declare her second orgasm. The first had taken place when the enthusiastic party on the other side of the wall began to thrust faster than her backward-pushing hips could tolerate. It crashed over her and made her realize that she wasn't near experienced to go toe-to-toe with someone of such zeal in an actual bed. This divider actually felt more like protection!

And she was right to think so!

Naruto had started to find the barrier frustrating. He wanted his hands on Sakura-chan's body, grabbing at her breasts and, more importantly, her hips to yank her into his thrusts. He certainly didn't mean to hurt her, but it was hard for him to control himself. Whenever she squirmed further away from his pumping seven-inches, he felt like he would shout in frustration. Kiba had been spent and was now trying to catch his breath while sitting down, but Naruto still had some reserves.

Sakura's pussy closing in around him for a second time, so soon after the first, certainly was trying his stamina, though. He had just finished loosening her up to get accustomed to his great size, and she just kept tightening back up on him! While tightness was a glorious thing, it didn't help a guy who wanted to go on for as long as possible. Hearing Sakura's wails of pleasure also weren't helping him keep control.

Just a little bit longer, he told himself, closing his eyes tight and seething through his clenched teeth. Just a little…

"_Can't!_" was all he managed to get out before his thrusts became quicker and shorter.

Sakura may have been new to sex with a partner, but she was also a well-versed medical kunoichi; she knew what these symptoms – hasty thrusts, rasped tones, engorging of the penis – meant and quickly took him out of her. She was not as adventurous as Ino and wouldn't risk letting a man cum inside of her just to see what it felt like.

But when the boy hollered for relief, his cock throbbing in need for stimulus, she felt that the least she could do was this… She backed up against the cock, blushing as she maneuvered it to settle against the crevice of her buttocks. It must've been satisfactory, for the cock immediately began to thrust. She winced a little from the slimy organ passing against her exposed sphincter, but she wouldn't say that she disliked it.

Soon thereafter, there was a drawn-out groan, and Sakura felt the first splash of cum on the small of her back. Startled, she looked back and watched as the following spurts sprung from the swollen cockhead, arched in the air, and splattered down on her back. It amazed her at how much and how strongly he came. Though she could grimace at the mess she would have to wipe off of her back, she also found herself aroused by it.

The last gushes hardly made it onto her back; some just sprung out to spill over his head and down the shaft, eventually smearing across her anus during his short thrusts. This would be an embarrassing mess to clean up. Was it ethical to get into the springs now and wash all the cum away? If anyone found out, there would be more than a few complaints that Tsunade would have to deal with.

Well, Sakura thought with a sigh, resting her cheek on her elbows and lowering her butt. At least it was over. She'd finally had intercourse with a man, and decided that it was a nice experience.

That was what she thought until Ino crowded her from the side. The blonde was practically grinning ear to ear. "Forehead girl," she sang softly. "I don't think you're done." She pointed behind Sakura.

Sakura followed the pointing finger as if it wasn't directed to a cock in the wall. She was still surprised though; not because of what it was, but because it didn't look at all satisfied! If she knew who was on the other side, she knew she could've chalked it up to the stamina of the sealed Kyuubi. In which case, she would've also known that leaving the Jinchuuriki in such a stressed state for long might invoke the release of said-Bijuu.

Without the knowledge of who it was, Sakura had to wonder just what it would take to keep this guy down!

While Sakura hesitated, slack-jawed, Ino was quite intrigued by the hard flesh. She held it daintily, just with her fingertips, and pumped him. At one point, she lightly scraped her nails along the veiny underside until it throbbed mightily.

This resilient boy deserved something particularly special, Ino thought mischievously. She could have granted him pleasure herself, but it was such a delight to see Sakura so flustered. "Come here," she told the pink-head while pulling on her naked thigh.

"But… But…" Sakura tried to think of what to say to refuse. As good as sex was, she couldn't do it all night! The guy had gone through two orgasms so far, and still hadn't lost any of his sexual potency. What if he came again, and _still_ had the ability to go on? If she was to indulge him until he was sated, she'd be limping into the Hokage office just to ask for the day off.

These were not concerns that Ino shared. She was more than willing to sacrifice Sakura to more sex. The girl had been prepped for the cock, but Ino felt it necessary to bestow a bit of doting. Her lips capped on the head. She did not take more than that, and just suckled and bobbed on that swollen part. She tasted the splendid mixture of semen and pussy on his cockhead and gulped it down until there was nothing left but saliva. She siphoned whatever remnants of cum and pre-cum were still in him before popping off with a satisfied sigh.

Now it was time to establish the connection. She teasingly asked Sakura if she was ready; Sakura did not verbally consent, but she did tense in preparation. She gulped when she felt the head tracing up and down her folds, guided by Ino's hand. He was pressed against her entrance, but not with enough pressure to wedge through. Just how long did Ino intend to drag this out?

Before Sakura could impatiently snap at her, Ino's intentions became clear. The cockhead came against Sakura's rear and mercilessly pushed against her asshole. She was very tight back there, but Ino was determined to jam the penis through. The semen that had run down Sakura's crack helped somewhat, though not enough to make the insertion easy. Ino thought it a vain effort to fight against Sakura's unwilling entrance, until the boy practically threw himself against the wall to wedge beyond the tight ring denying him.

"_Ugh! No!_" Sakura yelped, but it was too late for her to try squirming away. The bulbous head had succeeded and was lodged behind her anus. "_It won't fit!_" she implored when more of his dick began to push up her butt. She never condoned the action of _this_ kind of sex, and now with good reason: it hurt **a lot!** And it was sure to get a hell of a lot worse when more began to fill her tight hole.

Ino was quite amazed that Sakura had actually managed it. Watching the seven inches slowly disappear into the orifice that looked like it was at its maximum stretching point; she couldn't help lending a hand down to the hot juncture of her thighs. Whether as an urge to provide Sakura with some aid or just spurred by the heat of the moment, she dipped her head to the penetration and flicked her tongue along the rim of Sakura's painfully-stretched asshole, exchanging sperm with saliva.

The tickle of Ino's tongue could hardly be registered in a mind screaming with agony. Nevertheless, when she got her nerve back, she began to bear down on the erection until it slid deep into her bowels. Like this, it was much easier to take the long shaft in when compared to enduring the impulsive hits against her tender cervix. It was a great accomplishment, but not something to brag about. "Give me a moment," she wheezed. She took several deep, calming breaths before cautiously rocking her hips on him. That was all the permission the man needed when he began to meet her thrusts at a slightly-faster tempo. She would've preferred him to have taken it a bit slower, but she stifled her complaints and endured. If this wasn't enough to get him to ejaculate himself flaccid, she wasn't quite sure if she'd ever be able to satisfy him.

Naruto could not believe this experience. His dear Sakura-chan had forfeited her ass to him! He never actually played out such a scenario in his dreams before, and he certainly didn't know why! It felt amazing! She clutched him with a strength that couldn't be found in her vaginal muscles. More than that, he was able to penetrate a lot deeper, and it even felt hotter around his cock. Sakura would not have to worry about him lasting after this for another go; Naruto knew that she'd probably be draining completely when he came this time. Grunting softly, he bucked deep inside Sakura, hearing her make sounds mingling pleasure and pain.

Envious of Sakura, still watching the large member draw back and forth of her ass, Ino sought to satisfy her own rekindled ache. She turned to the empty hole. It had been long enough for her partner to recuperate. She pushed a finger through and beckoned the other side. "Get back over here," she commanded. "We're not done yet." Was it really just for sex, or was it more of her rivalry with Sakura kicking in?

What stamina, Kiba commended with a toothy grin. She had tapped him out with that last orgasm, but the Inuzuka clan bounced back quickly when it came to physical exploits, particularly sex. A matured male could go on much longer, and Kiba was still relatively young; but that youthfulness also kicked in and brought him to almost full erection the moment Ino beckoned him with the promise of more sex.

He hopped up as quickly as he could and returned his arching length to the hole, easing it through and being mindful of the splintery rim. At once, he felt a greedy hand seize his phallus and a hungry mouth close around it. If not for the heavy scent of arousal and the ensuing sucking and bobbing, Kiba could've sworn that Ino had intended to bite his meat off! Quite the opposite, as she was very careful to make sure her teeth did not graze the very-sensitive, very-vulnerable member.

She was much sloppier this time giving head. She actively pushed her spit out to cover the cock until a tendril of her saliva dangled from the underside. At one point she went very deep, swallowing most of the six inches into her throat until she gagged. The undulation of her esophagus was a new sensation for Kiba, and he tried to keep himself wedged in until Ino could take it no more. With a stifled cough, she spat him out and gasped heavily several times.

Her blue eyes glanced at her handiwork. He was completely drenched in her spit, slick as he could get without grease and whatnot. She didn't need him to be so well-lubricated; she was wet enough and _still_ had his abundant cum swimming around inside of her.

Without further ado, she stood up, rotated, and presented herself like before. Taking the cock up her ass was a method she had seriously considered, but she elected not to go through with it. Maybe some other time, when a partner would be able to prep her thoroughly. Vaginal sex hadn't disappointed her, anyway.

Deep, deep into her cunt, Kiba slid, relishing the feel of sick walls enfolding him, yielding his passage and welcoming him back with pleasurable tremors of delight. He bottomed out, and both he and Ino were greatly satisfied by the connection. Her body coated him with her own mucus as well as his previous discharge to keep him nice and lubricate, so that sliding in and out of her would be deliciously fluid. Sometimes, friction felt good, but there were times when the phallus felt best when it was gliding in and out of her at a speed unhindered by stalls. And Kiba wasted no time battering his hips against the fence in a way that made it buckle; he didn't have a slow start. If nothing else, Ino pondered while gasping and holding onto both of her heavy breasts to keep them from floundering too much, he certainly was the most passionate lover she'd ever had.

"_Sto~p!_" sobbed Sakura as her hips raised. While Ino was getting a thorough pounding, Sakura was being introduced to an anal-induced orgasm. With all the discomfort of having a large cock back there, she didn't think a release could build up – at least not so quickly. Unhindered by a clogging cock, she gushed her fluids out of her vagina to drip down her legs. Uncontrollably, she buckled and hoped to gain control of her jerking muscles. "_I can't take it anymore!_"

The boy heard her requests, but didn't slow. If anything, he seemed spurred on. Naruto, usually, would listen to Sakura without question, but now he reasoned that if she really wanted him to stop, she would have just stepped out of his reach. Secretly, he figured Sakura was far more a pervert than he thought. She _did_ take it up the ass, after all.

_Argh_, and it was so **tight** too! Naruto cringed, and his pace suddenly slowed, but his thrusts became harder against his will. Each time he stabbed, he heard Sakura give an accompanying wail to announce his deep penetration. His fist hit against the wall, and he came to a stop. It was too late to fight it back.

Sakura wasn't able to deduce the symptoms of a male orgasm this time – her mind elsewhere from her medical-way of thinking – and was thereby quite surprised when she felt hot fluid streaming into her bowels in thick, ropey bursts. She gasped with each discharge and thump of his embedded penis. Unconsciously, she dipped her ass back, carefully easing the ejaculating dick as deep as it could until it was finished.

It felt like he had been spewing his essence for an entire minute before the torrent finally subsided. And with relief, Sakura realized that the erection was steadily deflating. The rectal muscles that had involuntarily tried to eject him were finally successful when he had lost enough potency. He was pushed from her body, along with a significant leakage of his jizz. At long last, Sakura could lie down and feel accomplished. Of course, it was not so difficult to relax when listening to Ino's moans.

Moments before Naruto spent himself inside of Sakura, Ino was feeling rather adventurous. She wanted more; more than just one cock. This whole prospect had thrilled her, and if more exciting aspects of sex appeared – say another man… or even _a dog_ like Akamaru! – she'd be willing to explore her sexual appetite! If not for Sakura's presence, Ino would've been likely to just go over to the men's side and let both boys – any possibly anyone else who was there – have their way with her.

As it stood now, she had to settle for only one cock. But that didn't mean she couldn't explore other versions of double-penetration.

She suckled thoroughly on her ring and middle fingers, giving them an abundant coating of saliva. When she was satisfied with their slickness, she withdrew them and slowly lowered them. Touching her ass in _this_ was rather new. She stroked the puckered hole above her snatch, smearing her spit against it before applying pressure. One finger would've been easy, but she wanted to simulate another man entering back there. Two fingers weren't an appropriate substitute, but she figured it was enough for a sample.

Simultaneously, her two digits pressed against her own asshole, and with a bit more force, they penetrated. She groaned at the new feeling and inserted the fingers up to the knuckle. Sakura's anal experience was certainly more fulfilling, but Ino made due. After all, she still had the cock hammering away at her insides. She could practically feel the passage of the dick through the membrane between her vagina and rectum. At a rhythm opposing the man's, she began to move her fingers in and out, moaning and contemplating what two men at the same time would be like…

"_Ughn! Ah~! Harder…!_" Her entire body moved in passionate rhythm, trying desperately to simulate the feeling of sex with two male partners. The single cock in her pussy was doing its part well, but her fingers fell short of what she had hoped. Short and thin; even together, they didn't make up a satisfactory cock-imitator.

Well, it was still a worthwhile experience, and she could feel pleasure bundling up in a tight knot in her core. She chewed on her lip, stalling her moans, but continued to egg on her climax. Her free hand was cradling her bosom, tending to the hardened nipples with firm plucks.

The walls around Kiba's cock were contracting, telling him that she was soon to be finished. He gasped raggedly and tore at the fence with his nails. Unless he wanted to fail at bringing her to a climax, he'd have to be quick. His hips charged brutally against the fence, and a howl of effort and pleasure rose from the pit of his throat. Against his will, his testicles began to ascend to donate the last portion of sperm he had left to give.

Stalling his orgasm was near painful when he was pumping so quickly into Ino, but the results were well worth it. Ino hollered in satisfaction and shoved her fingers as deep as she could in her ass when her muscles began to seize and tighten. The sensation only intensified when she noticed Sakura collapse in a panting mess, her ass shamelessly pointing upward while a flood of white goo leaked from her ass. The thrill she must've experienced… Ino was jealous all over again.

After a garbled declaration behind her, she dismounted the wall and removed her hand from her posterior. At once, she was on her knees in front of the bobbing erection and pumping him vigorously with her lips latched over his tip – after her tongue nudged the foreskin back. In no time at all, she was supping a healthy quantity of semen directly from the source. She took two spurts, swallowed, and then repeated. She could hear a fist banging on the divider; it must be too much for the boy, she cockily thought while draining the final globs out of him.

Ino's lips left him with a _pop_ and an ensuing, gratified sigh. Her throat and belly tingled with the fair amount of sperm consumed; added to that were the sperms still swimming inside of her womb in a desperate, but ultimately unsuccessful endeavor to conceive offspring.

Kiba and Naruto were both spent of everything but the energy to sit up. They had fallen on their asses and kept themselves propped up only with their arms braced behind him. What a trip, they thought! What would've turned out to be nothing but a usual trip to the hot springs had become so much more! Naruto would remember to mark this day as one of his greatest, next to the undetermined future date when he would become Hokage.

Ino hardly took any time to recover. She went to the nearest boulder and leaned back against it, undeniably content. When her eyes glanced at Sakura, she saw that the pink-head had pulled her towel – soiled a little with semen – up to her chest. Her lip was quivering and her eyes wide, but she didn't look like she was about to cry; more like she was in self-judgment. "Don't make that face, Sakura," chimed Ino. "It makes you look like an old lady. It'll give you wrinkles. Why don't you just embrace it and admit that you had fun?" She smirked.

Naruto was listening closely, holding his breath when he heard Sakura answer. "It… it wasn't so bad," she confessed, going as far to mention that she quite enjoyed the fervor of her lover. "I wonder who it was," she murmured to herself, fantasizing of all the handsome men who lusted after her; Sasuke was altered to fit the description of those in that group.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled through the hole, not realizing the foolishness of announcing himself. She spotted Naruto's bright-blue eyes peering at her through the gloryhole, and at once, she was experiencing a rage she had never known before. Naruto did not recognize it, though, believing that he'd be responded to lovingly. "It was me all along, _'tebayo_!" He was about to announce that Kiba was there with him, but his voice halted when the divider of the hot springs was suddenly supplanted by monstrous strength. He froze in terror as Sakura hefted the fence high over her head, her form blazing in the flames of anger. Kiba wished to have the strength to flee, but he was still staggering from his orgasm. Pain was imminent…

Seeing Naruto and Kiba was not much of a surprise to Ino. She had figured as much, knowing that these two were probably the only ones impetuous enough to attempt something as perverted as gloryholes. Not that she was complaining, but she would let Sakura deal with them in the way she saw fit.

"**_NARUTO!_**"

Down came the fence…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hinata**

It was the first week since the hot springs were repaired after an unexplained mishap that caused the divider to somehow uproot and crash down. Because of this disturbance, temporarily, the onsen was made a restricted area to the public. For the time being, only those of noble class were allowed to enjoy the bathing area, as it was deemed that hooligans were responsible for trashing the place. Naruto would've been the likeliest suspect for such mischief, but after gaining the respect for saving Konoha, it was hard for the villagers to pin the blame on him.

Ironically, he _was_ the cause of it…

With the bathhouse exclusively opened just for their class of society, Hyuuga Hinata and her younger sister Hanabi chose to visit. Due to her considerate nature, she wanted to invite some of the other kunoichi, but the rules were strict: no one but noble class. Well, Hinata could not say she was too disappointed; she felt rather awkward exposing her ample chest to her envious peers. And so, it was a time for sisters to bond, and Hinata was just fine with that. The strain between them caused by their father's favoritism had vanished as surely as his ignorance; one could almost say they were on the road to becoming a big, happy family.

When they arrived at the hot springs, they found shinobi guards in place; a rather ridiculous place for them to be considering the chain of events that have taken place recently, but Hinata wasn't about to try to stir up trouble and suggest that guards were better suited elsewhere. As always, she accepted the decisions of everyone else without prejudice and with a quaint smile on her face. The sentry nodded to them and permitted entrance, recognizing instantly the big, pale, pupil-less eyes as the trademark of the Hyuuga clan. Thanking them, Hinata ushered her little sister into the small establishment where they could undress.

The entirety of the hot springs was absent of a single person other than the Hyuuga sisters. The solitude was enjoyable and somewhat expected since only nobles were allowed into this area, yet they were a class that rarely had time to relax. This was a time for Hinata to treasure, she thought wistfully; some quality time with Hanabi would be most enjoyable.

In the room that could fit around four people, Hanabi stripped down quickly enough and then wrapped a towel around her. Though they were alone, she and her big sister were modest enough to keep their lady-parts covered; no one really knew that Hinata sometimes practiced her jutsu in the nude during her late-night visits to the ponds, and she preferred that it was kept a secret. It felt more comfortable without clothes, but if someone got wind of it, who knew how many perverts would be lining the shores of every body of water in a twenty-mile radius in hopes of catching a glimpse of her?

Sliding open the door to leading to the women's section, Hanabi looked out with a bright smile. "Onee-san, I'm heading in now," she announced. She could have stuck around to wait for her sibling, but she chose not to.

"Yes, I'll be right there," Hinata assured her with a tender smile. With that, the ten-year-old scurried out and waded into the pool without even shutting the door. Hinata forgave her for that, smiling at the childlike innocence Hanabi still had; it was good that she was enjoying her youth in ways Hinata did not. Hinata closed the sliding door only partially, just enough to conceal herself.

At long last, she started to disrobe, pulling down the zipper of her unseasonably-heavy jacket and shrugged it off. She folded it neatly and set it in the complimentary basket against the wall of the enclosed room. The kunai holster on her right leg was unstrapped before she sat on the bench stretching out in the center of the room. The next piece of her attire to go was her low-heeled sandals, which were set next to the basket before her headband – acting more as a neck accessory in her case – joined her lavender jacket.

For a moment, she just sat there in repose. How long had it been since she had some time to herself and not worried about training? She was a chuunin now, and that was a huge responsibility that held her to work 24/7. Now she had the chance to just lie back and enjoy the day. After all, surely these days without fighting weren't going to last for much longer with Akatsuki on the move – as few members remained.

Tossing her dark-blue hair, she reached for the hem of her blouse and pulled it up and her head. Thank goodness no one was around to see how her breasts bounced slightly when the shirt was pulled over them. She was rather embarrassed by their weight. She'd always thought that she might wind up on par with Sakura-san's chest, as it better suited her withdrawn personality, but instead, she retained these glorious globes that would've had every boy noticing her a lot more if she dressed more like Ino-san.

With a faint flush, she delicately traced her palms over the white material of her D-cup bra. Would her future husband like them? Her blush deepened and her smile turned to a straight mouth when a particular man – still a genin – came to mind to fill the role of 'husband'.

Still, now wasn't the time to be fantasizing. She hadn't even gotten into the water, and she was already daydreaming and floating on the waves of 'possibility'. She undid the button of her pants, and then stood up so that she could wiggle her rounded hips out of them. With the garment pooling around her ankles and leaving her standing in just her cotton-white underwear, she knelt down and plucked it up, folding it like the rest of her clothes to place properly with the rest of her clothes. In a fluid motion, she swept up her towel and wrapped it around her body as though there was somebody in there with her, and proceeded to remove her bra. With one hand keeping her covering up, she managed to slip out of the garment and bent over, reaching underneath her towel to descend her panties. Any peeping-tom would've felt cheated from her maneuvering around her nudity.

Hinata smiled, finally ready to head out and join her sister in the hot springs. She was almost at the door. Then all of a sudden, there arose such a clatter; she sprung from her step to see what was the matter. Her wide eyes turned up to the small, wood-barred window, hearing hushed voices from two people; boys, she realized! Had they seen her? Were they peeping on her? Defensively, she readied herself, not wanting to hurt the persons, but ready to fend off any unwanted advances. Was she above slapping such vandals? She doubted she had the required nerve and would likely ask them to leave in a meek and stuttering tone.

A spiky yellow head came into view, straining as he pulled himself up. But with a yelp, he seemed to have been intentionally shoved from below so that he could break through the easily-replaceable posts. In a mess, Naruto rolled into the dressing area, causing Hinata to press back against the wall behind her. What was he doing here?! Why was he only wearing a towel around his waist?! "Naruto-kun?!" she exclaimed the breath as though she didn't believe what she saw.

Naruto, rubbing his bumped head, lifted his gaze, staring at Hinata recoiling with her cheeks their usually flushed color. "_Huh?_ Hinata?" His brow knitted together as he faced the broken-open widow as his companion began to scale the wall. "_Oi_, Kiba! You were wrong! There _was_ someone here!"

Climbing as stealthily as he could through the passage, Kiba scoffed at Naruto's obvious doubt in his tracking skills. "What I said was that there wasn't anyone to _worry_ about," he corrected Naruto. After dropping down from the windowsill – also dressed in a bathing towel – he smiled and greeted his longtime teammate. "Yo, Hinata! Sorry to suddenly crash in on you like this."

"What are you doing here, Kiba-kun?" Hinata stammered out, keeping her towel tightly closed about her sumptuous frame. Her wide eyes shot down to Naruto; her cheeks flushed more when she saw him smiling up at her so casually even though they were not dressed properly to make small talk. "Th-this is the women's side of the hot springs."

Naruto laughed, leaning forward while both of his hands slapped down on his knees. "It doesn't matter which side we're on; we're not even supposed to be _allowed_ in the hot springs! Remember? Nobles only, _'tebayo_."

Hinata drew a curled finger up to her lower lip as she bashfully looked off to the side. "Oh…"

"Besides that," Kiba continued, "the men's side was being watched, so we had to come in through this side." He rubbed the back of his head, looking out through the crack of the sliding door. Vaguely, he noticed another scent in the air, but he didn't pay it much mind. He could assume that it was Hinata's younger sister and not her father or cousin – in which case, things could get very painful. "It's kind of ridiculous that the Hokage shut down the entire place over a broken fence."

Naruto nodded, linking his fingers behind his head. "Yeah, Baa-chan blows things out of proportion a lot of the time," he grumbled, his bright blue eyes turning into fox-like lines on his face. "She needs to save as much money as she can to pay off her past gambling debts."

"I hope you don't mind the two of us being here," Kiba said to Hinata. She turned her eyes to him. "Being teammates, I thought we could just spend time in the springs together." His smile was friendly, and she knew she could trust him to not be a little sneak; Naruto, she felt she could trust too, but to a lesser extent maybe since he had been caught peeping once or twice on girls. Still, the prospect of soaking the hot springs with two boys – one being her longtime friend and teammate, the other being her longtime crush – had her blushing furiously. In all honesty, this was probably the closest she had been to the opposite sex, especially while they were all naked beneath a towel.

She was iffy about the situation of whether or not she felt comfortable in their company, but she had a victimless scapegoat. "I… I wouldn't mind," she half-lied nervously, "but… I came here… with Hanabi-chan. She's out in the springs already." She subtly gestured to the door, and Kiba confirmed it when he peered out and saw the little girl's head above the surface of the steaming water. Disappointed, he sighed. She thought that they would leave now, but they lingered. Kiba exchanged a glance with his friend, and Naruto quirked a grin. The look was curious, and Hinata asked if anything was wrong.

Naruto hopped to his feet then, snickering in his mischievous way. "No, Hinata, but I just noticed," he proclaimed with a point from his finger to her. "You've really grown up since two years ago, _dattebayo_!" He really didn't think out his statement, and it came out more perverted than he wanted.

"Na-Naruto-kun!" Hinata spun away from him, facing the wall to hide her crimson face.

Immediately, Naruto waved his hands in front of him, as if to erase the spoken statement. "I don't mean like that, Hinata! What I mean is: before, you were really quiet and hardly looked at anyone!" She peered at him over her shoulder, and his smile widened. "Of course… you still seem like a weird, creepy girl!"

As if struck through the heart with an arrow of despair, Hinata collapsed to her hands and knees, hair veiling her face. Couldn't he have been a bit nicer? It was all in his good, sometimes-cruel fun, but she couldn't bear it all that well. She sniffled and was almost on the verge of tears; she didn't pay attention when Kiba scolded Naruto and struck his fist across the back of his head. Naruto, taking the hit in jest, continued to snicker. "I didn't say that was a _bad_ thing. Hinata, I told you before, didn't I? I like people like you," he reminded her.

Hinata did remember: the day of their first chuunin exam, the final rounds. Still, it stung a bit to know that she seemed like some kind of dark person.

"Just ignore what he said," sighed Kiba, holding a hand out for Hinata to take. She did so, putting one hand on her towel as he helped her off the floor and directed her over to the bench. He smiled warmly at her, and she liked that; he was one of the few that could make her feel better, though his jokes sometimes were as mean as Naruto's, but he was more conscious of the people he directed them at.

"But, Hinata," Naruto continued, crowding around her with Kiba, his eyes suddenly wide and gleaming, "I have to admit you _have_ grown up in other areas." When her moon-like eyes turned up to him, she realized he was gawking quite hungrily at her cleavage, able to stare down now that she was sitting and he was standing. She went stone-faced at the comment when her brain failed to comprehend it.

"Naruto-kun!" she finally exclaimed, blushing and pulling the towel up as much as she could to hide her chest, though that sacrificed the covering of her shapely thighs. She wished the towel was longer, but she hadn't expected she would need full coverage like this. Her dilemma seemed to delight Naruto, and even Kiba couldn't help grinning at her flustering.

"Don't take it badly, Hinata. You filled out even more than Sakura-chan!" he told her. "I never noticed before since you always wore that heavy jacket!" That was the point, but Hinata bit her tongue, wishing to somehow veer off their current topic of conversation.

Kiba leaned in close to Hinata, causing the red-faced girl to pull back defensively. He grinned that cocky smirk she recognized whenever he was planning something reckless to prove his mettle. "He's got a point," he murmured, eyes drifting to her bosom that she hoped to conceal. However, when he boldly hooked a finger in the towel, she couldn't find the nerve to reproach her friend and teammate as he gave Naruto and himself a more generous view of her deep cleavage.

"Kiba-kun," she whimpered as he eyed her with primal hunger that she had never seen in his feral eyes before. Anxiously, her hands clutched her towel, fisting it with a tightness only a crowbar could shake. "What're you doing?"

Kiba only smirked at her and dipped down. She inhaled sharply and held that breath, expecting his lips to touch her skin; it would be a contact she had never shared with anyone, and one that she wouldn't know how to react to. Kiba and Naruto were acting so strange, she thought amidst the blaring warnings her mind was screaming. Still holding her breath, she watched expectantly as his mouth hovered above her skin, but he gave her a moment to breathe when he stood back up with Naruto. With both of them gazing at her, she swallowed hard and slightly pulled up the top of her towel to reclaim the flesh yielded by Kiba.

"_Oi_, don't pull it up!" Naruto insisted. His hand touched hers and unknowingly set her on fire. She quivered, noticing every detail of his hand on hers. He felt… hot, abnormally so. Against her initial will, she allowed him to pull the cloth down, but hesitated when he tried to slip it further than he should. "You have a really nice body, Hinata. It's a shame that you cover it up so much."

She flushed and looked down, her hands clasping in her lap with every muscle in her tightening. "Really, Naruto-kun?" She couldn't believe that he found her that attractive; he never made any hints to it before, having just given her a few assurances that he liked her – as a friend, but that was beside the point.

Seeing that she was becoming a bit more open, Naruto seized the chance. "Yeah, of course! Isn't that right, Kiba?" And of course, the dog-nin nodded. "So, why don't you just… lower that towel a bit more, '_tebayo_?" Naruto egged on after swallowing the doubt forming a knot in his throat.

Hinata shifted awkwardly. The hand clutching her towel tensed. "I… I don't think I should," she confessed softly, no matter how difficult it actually was for her to deny Naruto. She was already showing more cleavage than she felt comfortable with, and if she let more of her covering slip, she might wind up exposing much more than she should. But the insistence of Naruto's stare was almost compelling. Feeling strangely thrilled to oblige, she dipped the towel down an inch further, but would not risk more than that. The towel stretched over her breasts, compressing them and giving the illusion that they would suddenly pop free. She wondered if she should ask if that was enough, but decided not to; if she did, there was a chance that Naruto might talk her into revealing more.

"Wow! They're so big!" Naruto marveled, smile gone to be replaced by a look of astonishment that left Hinata embarrassed and vaguely proud of her assets; Kiba also couldn't keep his jaw from dropping when he ogled her. The thrill that ran up her spine from having boys paying such rapt attention to her must've been what Ino-san felt while flaunting her curvaceous figure around.

"C-can I pull it up now?" she asked meekly. Though she was a little glad to have Naruto staring at her like that, she naturally sought modest covering.

"You can't do that now!" shouted the Jinchuuriki as if what she had just said was something absurd. "I _have_ to see more! Look at what happened, _'tebayo_!" He gestured, and before she could stop herself, Hinata's attention was brought to the tent that held up his towel; a large tent, at that!

Hinata gasped loudly, surprised that she didn't fall backwards and faint from the sight of Naruto-kun's… Naruto-kun's…! "Naruto-kun!" was all she could blurt out, unable to take her eyes from the bulge, yet her common sense warned her to turn away.

Not quite the reaction he had expected, but at least she wasn't screaming her head off or slapping him; definitely not the Sakura-type. "Relax, Hinata, it's not that bad," he said soothingly to her. He took her hand, and after meeting some hesitance from her, he finally was able to pull it to his crotch.

"But, Naruto-kun," she whimpered, eyes not straying from where her shaking hand was being led, "that's… that's your…" Her heart thumped like a jackhammer. So many thoughts flooded into her innocent mind, trying to comprehend just what was going on. She jerked suddenly when she made the briefest brush against the tip.

"Don't worry," Naruto told her, pausing for a moment, and then moved her hand to grip the shaft still tucked away underneath his bathing towel. Kiba went on the move, but since he was abandoning her immediate space, Hinata focused on what she was doing, no matter how shameful it was. He asked her what she thought of it, carefully extracting his hand from hers to make sure she stuck; her hand didn't budge.

She flushed, not knowing what to say to describe what he wanted to hear. "It's hard," she managed to utter. 'Hard' was one of the two descriptions running through her head at the moment; the other word being 'big'. She unhinged her fingers, but quickly had them re-secured around the member by a labored-breathing Naruto. Mustering up the small amount of nerve she had, she squeezed harder, but did not know where to go from there.

The sliding door suddenly shifted, and Hinata feared that Hanabi had just wandered in. However, it turned out that it was Kiba simply taking precautions, wedging a block in the path of the slider to keep it from opening. He grinned at her when he saw her eyes on him. "I don't want to chance your sister walking in on something that might be traumatizing."

"But did you forget that she could use her Byakugan to see inside?" Naruto chimed.

Kiba didn't hesitate when he came to stand at Naruto's side and present his own pointed towel. He needed only to request attention, and Hinata put her hand to his crotch. Never before had she pictured herself being where she was at this very instant, yet she seemed to adapt very well – or rather, she took commands very well while in a heightened period of emotional stress.

Kiba suddenly gave a quick chuckle, as though having an afterthought to a joke. He looked at his pal. "_Oi_, Naruto, I don't know about you, but this towel is getting in the way, wouldn't you say?" Already, his hands moved to loosen the knot holding the covering up.

Hinata gasped and retracted her hands, watching wide-eyed as the towels dropped almost simultaneously, baring to her their full nakedness. She gasped upon laying her eyes on their lengths; Naruto was almost a full inch longer than Kiba, but both were plenty thick. They were much larger than what she had believed after her limited study of the male anatomy, and she wished that she didn't automatically make the comparison.

"_Um_, I don't think this is right," she admitted. She kept her hands tight against her thighs. She couldn't deny that there was a tingle rushing through her, but she wanted to stop it all before she did something she might regret, or worse: _enjoy_. If she went through with whatever these two pranksters had in store for her, there was no telling what might happen afterward. Would rumors start spreading? Would the two start sneaking into her room because she had proven herself willing one time? She had done so much to avoid such attention, and yet she still wound up in this _very_ compromising spot with two boys.

"That's what makes it fun! C'mon, Hinata, just try it," Kiba suggested. He pushed his length forward in offering. It bobbed several inches from her face, and she tilted back to avoid contact with the leaking tip. What was that clear stuff? When she asked nervously, genuinely confused, both boys smiled. "Pre-cum," Kiba answered her bluntly, "just some natural lube; nothing to be afraid of."

Hinata trusted him on that, for the day Kiba hurt one of his comrades was the day he decided to settle down in a fancy house and find a taste for the finer things of life. She shifted as if to touch her lips against the tips, but then stopped abruptly, considering what she was about to do. She gave Naruto a glance and saw that he was watching intently with a hand on his erect prick, pumping it slowly and producing the same fluid from the head. Was it really so natural for them to be standing side-by-side naked? "Are you… Y-you won't tell anyone about this, will you?" she stuttered out, needing their vow – which was something the two of them _never _broke – that whatever would transpire from this point on would by their secret and would not be spoken to another soul outside of this room. She was about to pass the point of no return.

"Not even a whisper," Kiba promised while Naruto did his ultimate ninja oath of 'never going back on his word'. Hinata, seeming satisfied with the response – or as satisfied as she could be – looked back at Kiba's member, throbbing in time with his heartbeat. Slowly, she brought her hand up to grip it at the center. Carefully, learning just a little from seeing Naruto stroking himself, she eased her fist near to Kiba's base, noting with interest how the thin membrane of foreskin neatly rolled away from the smooth and swollen tip. Then she did nothing.

"Open your mouth," he murmured to her, his anticipation flaring when he watched her jaw drop slightly after a moment. His hips moved forward steadily until the tip bumped against her lips. He whispered for her to open her mouth a little wider; she did, trembling as she took a man into her mouth for the very first time. She whimpered as the girth forced her orifice to widen more, pressing her tongue flat on the floor of her jaw. Kiba gave a gratified sigh, adjusted his stance, and forced almost an inch more into her mouth, nudging the beginning of her esophagus. From having the penis pushed so far in her mouth, her eyes welled with tears as she gagged involuntarily. Kiba apologized and withdrew somewhat to give her room to adjust to his size. Her fist left his genitals to brace on his strong thighs to keep him from impulsively suffocating her again. With three inches of cock in her mouth, she wriggled and tried to figure out what to do next. However, Kiba was more than willing to instruct her on how to give head, tangling his fingers in her silky, blue locks to move her head back and forth. She moved shakily at first, but followed the motions of the hand on her head.

"Hey, Hinata, don't forget me, '_tebayo_!" Naruto chimed out, taking matters into his own hands – literally – by reaching down to grab one of Hinata's wrists to take bring it to his own throbbing cock. Her eyes nervously turned to him to watch her hand attach to the tip of his seven-inch pole. He moaned and thrust through the hollow of her hand to give her a clue on how to work it. He scooted in close with Kiba so that his cock would be right there for Hinata's mouth to take care of.

"She's good at this," Kiba gasped out while making the Hyuuga heir move faster on his erection. He only had Ino to compare Hinata's skills to, but considering the experience-gap, Hinata could very well be considered a natural. He grunted from the sensation of her tight virgin mouth wrapping around him.

Hinata considered stopping when she recalled the result of male stimulation, unsure that she was ready to actually take a burst of sperm in her mouth. Why, before this whole thing started, she never even believed that she would be one to give or receive oral sex, finding the act to be somewhat immoral; those private areas weren't meant to go to the mouth, in her opinion. Yet there she was, bobbing up and down on Kiba's shaft while he raced towards a completion, and in her hand was Naruto's cock, pulsing with desire as he instructed the motions of her hand. As good as it felt to have her stroke him, though, Naruto wanted to experience the mouth that had Kiba sweating and on the verge of an orgasm.

He suddenly shoved Kiba, extracting the Inuzuka from Hinata's mouth, which earned him a venomous complaint. He didn't care, too eager to be buried in the girl's usually tight-lipped mouth. "Hinata, do me now!" His hand stroked his cock once to produce a bit more of that pre-cum.

For the moment, Hinata hesitated to examine this penis. _Naruto-kun's penis_… She was actually going to bestow pleasure to the one that inspired her to be a better self. Somehow, she was glad to do it. She opened her mouth to accept him in, but he stopped her suddenly. "Lick it first," he said with a soft smile.

"Lick it?" Hinata repeated curiously, and was given a nod. Her pale-lavender gaze went to the tip glistening with fluid. With Kiba, she hadn't really have a chance to taste the pre-cum since the tip was shoved all the way to the back of her throat before her tongue even had a chance to lap at it. Now she was asked to specifically remove the liquid with her tongue. A request that she was hesitant to fulfill, but would accomplish nonetheless. Her tongue extended a little from her open lips, stopped short of the head of the prick, and then pushed forward, flattening against the dripping head and removing it of the transparent fluid; the flavor was somewhat sweet, not at all what she had expected.

Naruto exhaled heavily, stating that he liked the feeling of her tongue roaming the tip, urging her to tend to the rest of his dick in the same way. Bringing her hand up to handle him, she moaned softly as she ran her tongue down his impressive length, and then back up. She retracted her tongue and looked timidly up at the blond boy. "Am I doing it right?"

Naruto nodded with a grin, his whiskered cheeks slightly flushed. "Yep, it feels great," he said before his hand took a place on her head like Kiba's had. "But now, put it in your mouth, _dattebayo_." She whined quietly, brushing her puckered lips against the engorged crown before bringing it in. While his dick wedged into her mouth, tongue massaging the underside, a drawn-out moan of pleasure escaped his lips. He delved deeper into her mouth until she could take in no more. Involuntarily, her esophagus convulsed and tried to eject him when he began to sink into her throat. She tried her very best to accommodate the feeling, but it was too much for her inexperienced body to take. She had no choice but to push off of him and wheeze raggedly. Daintily, she covered her mouth as she cough, subtly clearing away the bit of spittle. Naruto allowed her a moment to recover, but he was most surprised that she initiated the second try, sucking him in carefully and not as deep as before.

Seeing that there was no point wasting his load with the ministrations of his own hand, Kiba went to indulge his urge to touch. He rounded Hinata without her even realizing it, too occupied with Naruto to pay him any mind. Let her ignore him for now, Kiba thought; it'd make it easier. Without warning, he reached out and pulled at her towel, not removing it entirely as it all fell in a heap on her lap. Almost immediately, she pulled away from Naruto's cock, arms snapping around her chest to cover the tips of her breasts. "Kiba-kun!"

Kiba's hot chuckle met the nape of her neck as his chest pressed into her from behind. She felt the heat of his shaft pressing firmly against the small of her back, originating another shiver that shot up her spine. His calloused hands slipped around her, running along her ribs and causing an outbreak of goose-bumps, and then slid upward until he cupped her heavy breasts. Though her concealing arms limited what he could feel, he was satisfied enough to actually touch those soft mounds that he had fantasized about on many nights.

He squeezed roughly, hands greedy for more, despite how Hinata stuttered and quivered at his touch. "I've always wanted to touch them," he whispered into her ear, shocking her from this revelation of desire from the one she came to look at almost like a brother. She whimpered when she felt his canine teeth pinch the cord of nerves at the nape of her neck. Her thighs squeezed together, moving uneasily as an unfamiliar warmth began to set in. The fluttering in her stomach was becoming more noticeable, more intense than she had ever felt before. A surprised chirp came from her lips when he forced his fingers underneath the arm crossed over her bosom. He searched blindly for that hidden nub until his fingertip bumped against it. Like sharks to blood, his fingers lunged for the nipple, shoving Hinata's arm out of the way so that he could tend to the tit unhindered. She yelped Kiba's name, twisting so that she could face him. His hands groped her chest, plucking at her stiff nipples until they ached, but in a sensational way.

Naruto struck his left hand down to claim Hinata's right breast from Kiba. Kiba snarled possessively at him, pulling Hinata back while fighting to keep both hands full of the bosom. For a moment, Hinata thought that the two would get into an actual fight. In an effort to calm Naruto down, she turned back to him, steeled herself, and dove on his cock with eyes tightly shut.

Deeper than she had taken him before, she pushed her mouth on him until he was starting to slide down her throat – a very uncomfortable feeling for her, but she fought down the reflex to gag. This deep-throat was just the distraction that Naruto needed as he was almost knocked off balance from the sudden sensation. She had taken him even deeper than Sakura had during the whole 'gloryhole' incident. Forgetting about his quarrel with Kiba, he reached behind him for anything that could stabilize him. He grabbed onto the wall, leaning back at an extreme angle as his hips moved to and fro into Hinata's willing mouth. His testicles were clenching, swollen with a load preparing to blast forth with the intensity of a volcano. When she began to moan against his cock due to Kiba massaging her bosom, the vibrations sent shockwaves up Naruto's spine.

"So good, '_tebayo_," he wheezed, his thrusting hips becoming desperate. "Hinata, I'm going to… I'm…" He suddenly curled up, clutching at the back of her head with both hands to keep her from pulling away. His testicles exploded, and the pleasurable rush sped up through his shaft like lava from an erupting volcano. "I'm cumming! _Ugh..!_ _Swallow it, 'tebayo!_" He pumped the first jet of semen onto the roof of Hinata's mouth. Her protest was muffled; she was not prepared to gulp down his cum, let alone the entirety of it. However, Naruto's mind was set, and he bucked against her several more times as his abundant release flooded her mouth. Having no other option besides suffocating, she took deep swallows of the thick substance rolling around in her mouth. It was so salty and bitter from his protein-rich diet; Kiba's cum would probably taste even muskier since he ate nothing _but_ meat.

Sighing, Naruto unplugged Hinata's mouth of his cock, allowing her to cough and sputter, opening her mouth to spit out the large amount of cum that still there. Before she could, Kiba's hand cupped her chin and pushed her lips closed. "You heard what he said," Kiba spoke hotly in her ear. "_Swallow it all_." His other hand moved up to stroke her throat, and after some coaxing, he smirked when feeling the muscles working down the rest of Naruto's pungent essence.

"Onee-san, are you coming out?" All three ninja gave a start at the noise, thinking for a moment that they had been caught. Hinata opened her mouth, flushing when a spittle of cum ran down from the side of her lips. "You've been in there for a long time. What are you doing?" Hanabi asked from outside. The shutter rattled when she tried to open it. "Onee-san? The door's stuck! Onee-san!"

"I'll… I'll be right out, Hanabi-chan," Hinata managed to say after gulping down the last traces of hot sperm. She whimpered softly as Kiba and Naruto began to move her to lie along the bench. She couldn't fight back while she was settling down, legs ambling to try to keep together and not hang over the sides, struggling not to make a racket while she was trying to keep Hanabi from suspicion. She had to withhold a yelp when she had her towel yanked from her by Naruto, who straddled the portion of the bench below her and bent down to inspect her womanhood. He pulled her knees apart, and she could almost faint from embarrassment when he leaned in close to her vagina, the feeling made all the more powerful when he combed his fingertips through the short hair crowning her mound. "Just… wait for me, Hanabi-chan," she implored hastily, becoming all the more frantic when Kiba turned her head to him and started to trace his cockhead around her lips. How could he expect her to suck his penis now? She couldn't help squealing, though, when Naruto touched her nether lips, rubbing up to the hooded clit. Luckily, Hanabi didn't pay attention to her sister's strange urgency.

"Alright," Hanabi murmured. "Just hurry and come, okay?" (Derp!)

Kiba and Naruto grinned broadly at the statement; the irony was lost on Hinata. "We'll make sure you do," Kiba assured her, palming her breasts before shoving his cock into her mouth. She bleated as her mouth was stuffed with his thick erection. She tasted his pre-cum and let the tang slide down her throat. With the way Kiba bucked his hips, she hardly had to do anything but keep her mouth open for passage. However, even though she was not doing any real activity, she was sweating profusely due to Naruto prodding her pussy.

The blond genin hummed in his throat as he fingered her folds, spreading them. When he had eaten out Sakura – or so he thought considering that it was really Ino's vagina that his tongue had explored – he hadn't the chance to actually look at these parts of a woman. He was in awe at the beauty of it, so soft and naturally appealing. He petted her pubic hair softly and pondered her taste…

Hinata, plucking Kiba's cock from her mouth for a moment, looked down her cleavage to meet Naruto's stare. He smirked deviously at her while bending down to the juncture of her thighs. "No, Naruto-kun! Don't go down there!" He wouldn't listen to her, of course, and she felt his tongue sliding over her sensitive flesh. She cried out in pleasure, and it was a miracle that her sister did not hear and come rushing to see what the commotion was about. However, who knew how long she could continue to be lucky like that? To control that variable, Kiba moved his cock back into her mouth and began thrusting. His hand continued to touch her large breasts, pulling and twisting on their tips to his delight and hers.

Down at her pussy, Naruto lapped at her folds with all the fervor he was known for. His eyes squinted to little lines as he enjoyed gathering her taste on his lashing tongue. His fingers went to help pleasure her, seeking her entrance and slipping in. Wow, she was so tight! Her body instinctively clenched around the invading digit. He remarked on her tightness, but did not bring his mouth away from her anxious snatch. Kiba chortled and watched as Hinata's cheeks flared like a bad sunburn. Quietly, he told her that he wanted to be inside of her, but only after she had drunk all of his cum like she had Naruto's.

Deciding to try something new, he pulled himself out of Hinata's mouth and shuffled over to throw one leg over her chest. She watched him straddle her stomach, blocking the view of Naruto's spiky yellow hair and whiskered face at her crotch. "Kiba-kun, what are you doing?"

Rather than explain, Kiba pushed his erect member down in the spread valley of her breasts. With his organ held in place by his thumb, his hands pushed her tits inward. "Keep them together," he instructed her. She slowly did as he said, locking her bosom in place with her arms to keep his dick smothered. He stroked one side of her face tenderly, telling her that she was doing very well. Then he began to move, thrusting into the tight crevice her compressed tits made. Oddly, as he began to grunt and growl from the feeling of working in between the mounds of her chest, Hinata also shared in some of the wonders that this position created. The hot piston pounded against her with enough force to make tremors all through her body. The soft, delicate flesh of her tits jiggled every time his hips smacked against them, the ripples tantalizing and hypnotic to Kiba's lust-filled gaze. Soon after finding his balance, both of his palms flattened on her chest to molest them thoroughly. He moaned out and told Hinata that she had such lovely breasts. She wasn't sure how to accept such a vulgar compliment, so she kept her lips closed to try stifling the moans caused by Naruto's energetic tongue.

The rocking of her body made it a little difficult for Naruto to keep his mouth on his prize. She would draw away or suddenly smother his mouth with her crotch. Eventually, he growled at Kiba and told him to take the tit-fuck to a more reasonable pace. After telling him to mind his own business, Kiba slowed his pace, if for nothing else, for Hinata's comfort; she seemed to appreciate the slower tempo that allowed her to catch her breath and concentrate on checking the volume of her moans as Naruto's tongue and fingers worked her pussy over. He was either very eager to please or he just really wanted his tongue to explore every bit of her vagina, from her swollen clitoris to her virgin entrance. The juices of her arousal encouraged him to lick deep inside of her, his lips sealing her pussy so that his tongue could reach even further inside. He groaned heavily against her ultrasensitive sex, the sound coursing through her nerves like a massage.

Her hips rose to meet his mouth, and he heard her moan beyond Kiba's thrusting form. The walls around his penetrating tongue clenched, and he was given the taste and feel of her orgasm. She sobbed and writhed, unconsciously gripping Naruto's skull with her thighs as she rode out her very first climax. It was a feeling that felt so good, she knew it was bad to be having it. Tears streamed down her face from the embarrassment of losing control of herself and dowsing her childhood crush's mouth with orgasm fluids. He did not seem to mind, however, as his tongue became even more active than before, taking in every drop of her essence.

When her hips stopped moving and set down on the bench, and her labored breathing became a bit more stable, Naruto sat back and eyed her. He was rock-hard already, pre-cum seeping from the tip of his dick. Watching her cower underneath Kiba as he fucked her breasts was quite the show, and Naruto gripped himself, egging himself on as he waited for the perfect opportunity. He licked his lips expectantly, peering eyes focusing on her ample chest.

Kiba had already been near the brink, and he was already racing past that point. With control lost, he howled, bucking his hips like a madman. Hinata gasped and hissed as her breasts were clutched rougher than before. She'd probably find bruises on the tender flesh in the morning. "Kiba-kun, please! I…!" She cut herself off when a sudden blast of white fluid leapt from the head of the cock to splatter across her mouth and under her eye in a thick line. Kiba grunted, glancing down to watch his member still move in and out of her cleavage, staining its path with hot cum. However, before he could be spent on her chest, he shoved forward and ordered her to open her mouth. She did, and he cradled the back of her head, helping her lift up to wrap her lips around the cockhead. She cringed as he filled her mouth with cum; he definitely had a stronger taste than Naruto, as well as a much heavier load to pump from his testicles. Was it normal for men to produce this much semen? She was probably swallowing his eleventh shot by the time his orgasm began to subside.

Kiba practically fell off of her when he extracted himself from her now-gasping mouth. Her belly was now filled with sperm from an Inuzuka and a Jinchuuriki, and she wished that she could feel ashamed about it. Now that Kiba wasn't pinning her down, she fell limp, chest heaving with the need to steady her breath. She could taste cum on her lips and smell it; she timidly wiped it away before glancing at her chest. Was it really necessary for Kiba to get her all sticky like that? Though it was somewhat of a nuisance that he came on her chest, it was an erotic sight to behold, and it brought out the lust of the two insatiable boys.

"Sorry, Hinata," Naruto suddenly exclaimed, "but I can't control myself!" He surged himself forward, bumping his eager sex with hers. She whimpered at his impatience and came to terms with what was about to happen: she was going to lose her virginity! It went against everything that her family expected of her, to be untouched until the night of her marriage – no doubt to some other heir from another noble clan. This could spoil that, and Hinata was okay with it, as long as it was Naruto. The dizzying orgasm must've affected her judgment.

She jerked when the rounded muscle pressed against her tight entrance, and she was left wondering how much it was going to hurt to fit that huge thing inside of her. To help, she spread her legs a bit wider. There was no point in trying to stop this, even if she wanted to; Naruto wouldn't be deterred, and who better than him to share what was most precious to her, what better way to share her feelings, even if she didn't say them out loud?

"No!" Kiba stormed over to where Naruto was getting ready to spear Hinata and tried pushing him out of the way. "_I_'m going first!"

Naruto scowled at him. "No way! I'm not going after _you_, dog-breath!" The two butted heads, snarling threateningly in each other's face. Naruto was willing to fight for it, as was Kiba, but the Inuzuka looked at Hinata and saw the concern in her eyes. As difficult as it was to turn down a fight with Naruto of all people, he conceded Hinata's virginity to him. Naruto, not wanting to dwell on the meaningless victory, flashed his wide smile at Hinata. "Ready, Hinata?"

Hinata swallowed hard and braced herself, gripping on the sides of the bench. This was to be her first time, in the shack of the hot springs with a rather disgruntled Kiba watching it, and she couldn't care less, despite how she once believed that this experience would be of a more traditional and romantic manner. Her hands slipped around to grasp the edges of the bench she was lying on to keep her balance. Naruto's hands slipped to the back of her knees, hoisting her legs up in the air for deeper penetration. Now, with her pussy on display and ready to be penetrated, he inched forward, his tip spreading her folds as it found her hole. Figuring that she had probably never done this before – or at least never done this with a guy of his size – he pushed slowly into her, the tight canal holding tight and providing resistance to his deep intrusion. After years of strenuous activity, her hymen had long since tore, but there was still some pain to be felt from being stretched so wide. Immediately, her back arched, and she let out a cry mingling pain and pleasure. Her breasts bounced from her movement, and Naruto thought it the perfect time to start suckling on one of her reddish-brown nipples, having not had the pleasure of it during his last visit to the hot springs; good thing Kiba didn't cum _over_ her tits instead of between them.

"Naruto-kun, it hurts," Hinata whimpered out as he situated himself to sheathe all of his prick into her deflowered pussy. He muttered some comforting words against her tit, but the words were incoherent; he seemed more interested to keep feasting on her sensitive nipple, plucking on it with his teeth and running his tongue in circles around it. When it seemed that she had gotten used to the feeling of being impaled, Naruto began to rock his hips, picking up speed quicker than Hinata could handle. She tried her hardest not to cry out and scream as he began to fuck her with such force that the bench they were on began to rattle.

Naruto pulled up and gripped her hips tightly. He looked down to watch himself plow into her over and over. "_Ah_, Hinata, you're so tight, _'tebayo_! So wet! You're probably going to make me cum soon!" His filthy talk provoked an orgasm from the emotionally-unstable Hinata. She grasped at her forearms, nails digging into his skin as her tunnel contracted, making the passage tight again and that much more pleasurable for Naruto. Grunting, Naruto put a thumb to her clitoris, stroking it circularly to prolong her climax.

Then, all of a sudden, Hinata was pushed upwards. She gasped and fell against Naruto, who had to take a hand from her waist to support himself from behind. Feeling a hand pressing on her left shoulder, she looked back and saw Kiba positioning himself while grinning wolfishly at her. She questioned his reasoning for doing this, but it was made far too obvious when his eyes drifted to her backside. Her back was arched considerably in the position that she was in, causing her ass to jut outward and spread its crevice, revealing the hole back there. Terror flashed in her eyes when she felt him touch her anus with a thick object. "No, Kiba-kun! That's…" She didn't know how to describe it. It was unnatural, it was filthy, it was wrong, it was painful!

Kiba hushed her with a tender kiss to the mouth – the first kiss she had always thought Naruto would take, but she didn't mind it that much; Kiba was a close second choice.

With a deep-throated grunt, Kiba tried to force his way into her backside. Hinata took a hand away from Naruto to push against his pelvis, imploring that he reconsider. He did not, but promised her that he'd be as gentle as possible. It did not seem like he was making such an effort, however; Hinata couldn't even describe how strange and painful it was to have her asshole pressed inward as a thick phallus tried to invade.

It was a bit hard to stay on the mark while Naruto was still passionately thrusting up into Hinata from beneath her, but Kiba managed well enough. She wasn't going to give easily, even though she had since swallowed her qualms and offered permission to invade the private area. Pre-cum aided a little, but there wasn't enough to make the insertion much easier.

Trying something new, he removed his cock and bowed down low to her crevice to spit on her anus. She yelped at the feeling, finding it so embarrassing that his face was so close. And Kiba only managed to keep surprising her when his fingers touched her asshole, spreading the pre-cum and spit, and even a fingertip pushed into her hole to loosen her up a bit.

From her chest, he took a portion of his semen and brought it to his cock to slicken it. He bit his lower lip with a grunt as he readied himself to penetrate the better-prepped entrance. When he added the cum to her asshole, she tensed and whimpered, trying her absolute hardest to focus only on Naruto, who was still rocking against her. With the preparations made, Kiba put his thumbs on either side of the tight hole and spread it as much as he could for easier penetration.

"Relax, Hinata. It'll help," Kiba murmured to her, and then pressed forward. She had never known such pain before outside of death-combat when he forcibly pushed through her sphincter. The ring of muscle stretched wide and painfully. Sobbing, she huddled against Naruto for comfort as Kiba began his long journey into her ass. She tried her best to relax, and for those brief moments when she did, it felt a little better having him push into her, but she would inevitably clench around him.

Naruto noticed the change in pressure almost immediately. He could feel the membrane against the underside of his cock bloating with the passage of Kiba. The sudden distending caused a few stalls of Naruto's set pace, but it certainly didn't hinder the sensation.

"Hold on, Naruto," gasped out Kiba when his entire cock was settled in the timid girl between them. She was quaking like a leaf and her crotch was a mess of her own juices. She hiccupped and wiped at the tears on her cheeks. It hurt so much, not just the fact that her asshole – the one place she never wanted to know a man's touch – was being violated, but that the two penises in her were so huge; it made her feel so overstuffed. She wriggled her hips to better adjust to the overwhelming feeling, and for almost two minutes, the three just stayed motionless, waiting for the one in the middle to give her consent.

Finally, Hinata nodded and said that she was ready; as ready as she could be, in any case. That was all the boys needed. Naruto lied down on his back, holding Hinata's waist as she rode him under the guidance of Kiba's hips. Her breath came in ragged gasps as she worked Naruto's shaft, bringing him wonderful sensations with her tightness and how she rocked her hips in untested movements. Kiba kept in time with her, pulling out slightly and shoving back into her narrow passage whenever she pulled up on Naruto. His thrusts weren't as deep or as quick as Naruto's, but they still felt just as significant. When they were all comfortable with the pace that had been set, hands began roaming. Cooperating for once, Naruto and Kiba massaged her tits together, taking turns toying with her nipples or hefting them up.

Hinata, after stabilizing her hyperventilating, attempted a meditative breathing exercise that Kurenai had taught her before; it was meant to relax her body when she was under a great deal of stress. It was hard to keep breathing in and out while Naruto and Kiba continued to jab themselves in two separate orifices. Her breathing turned into a seethe of discomfort when Kiba made a particularly thorough push that had him creeping much further up her backside than she had gotten used to. His pelvis pushed up against her luscious cheeks, keeping him cemented deep inside of her for as long as he willed it. Of course, her rectal muscles squeezed and tried to force him out; it succeeded only in granting him a deeper pleasure.

Naruto, on the other hand, had no more room to push himself in. Since first embedding himself, he was thrusting up against her cervix, pulling back his tempo whenever Hinata made a squeal of pain. He expected as much; not even Sakura was able to take much of him in. He settled for bumping up against the doors of her womb, restricting the power put into the thrusts.

Though the two were normally a very chatty duo, Kiba and Naruto hardly managed to grunt out single-worded sentences, usually consisting of "_Tight!_" or "_Amazing!_" Hinata never thought of describing herself with either of those frequently-gasped words, but she supposed it was a good thing. Her body had since loosened up and was able to replace the bloated feeling to one of pleasure. Therefore, she made an effort to keep both of her lovers impressed. Biting her lower lip and swallowing her humility, she helped Naruto move her hips so that she was bouncing a bit more proficiently on him.

"_Argh!_" Naruto sounded like he had just swallowed his tongue as he arched his back. Hinata started to ask if he was alright, but he cut her off by squeezing her shapely hips to hold them in place and driving himself harder and faster in and out of her. He almost looked as feral as he did when the Kyuubi's persona began to overtake his mind, but his eyes remained their constant-blue.

Hinata was not able to do much beyond wailing her pleasure. _Please don't let Hanabi-chan hear!_ She couldn't imagine her mortification if her little sister wandered in out of curiosity and was exposed to two boys – one being of the mongrel Inuzuka clan and the other being the orphan Uzumaki urchin – having their way with her big sister. What if Naruto and Kiba were riled up enough to even invite the youngest Hyuuga?! Hinata was ashamed that her orgasm came on from imagining Hanabi riding Kiba in front of her while Naruto continued to pound up into her own snatch.

Gratified by her walls condensing around his swollen member, Naruto howled in delight. Her juices coursed over his pubic region. She could not stop whimpering and groaning, shutting her mouth to keep from crying too loudly. Just her tiniest mewls, however, affected the boys inside of her greatly.

The first to reach final completion was Naruto. He grabbed onto Hinata's waist and proclaimed his release to her. After getting past her initial shock of his declaration, she started wriggling on him as if to dismount. "No, not inside me, Naruto-kun! I could get pregnant!" During the final word of her protest, she felt heat splashing inside of her, overflowing her tunnel while a great abundance swam through her cervix. He grunted and jerked several times so that he could satisfy the ache in his swollen balls by emptying them inside Hinata, uncaring that most of his seed was spilling back out in a ring around his cock. Hinata was stunned, fearing what would happen if she found herself to be with child in a few weeks.

Even as she froze up, Naruto continued to thrust to aid his orgasm. With so many muscles clenching at the same time, he found it a little difficult to keep up the pumping motion of his hips. But with a final thrust and a gratified groan, Naruto, now flaccid, pulled out from her quivering quim. Following him was a messy torrent of white that spilled in a gooey puddle over his thighs and the bench. Hinata would have to make sure to clean everything up afterward.

Not giving Hinata the chance to mourn what Naruto had just released inside of her, Kiba pushed her forward, glad to finally have her all to himself. She shrieked from the suddenness of it and found herself on all fours – hands finding balance by gripping the sides of the bench – as Kiba pounded away those troubling thoughts of premarital pregnancy. She groaned out loud, involuntarily pushing back against him to aid him in his charge towards an orgasm. He did not last much longer, and pulling her ass to him with a bruising grip, he came in her. He snarled like a rabid dog as his cock spat long and strong strands into her bowels – another plentiful volume from his fertile balls. If he had cum in her snatch, she would definitely be well on her way to bearing the child of an Inuzuka. She closed her eyes and waited for his throbbing cock to spend all of its load. It certainly felt different from vaginal ejaculation. In little time after the weaker spurts were ejected into her, she felt the large cock dwindle in mass. At last, Hinata's body had the leeway to push his intruding member from her ass.

"Wow" was all Kiba had to say when he pulled out and sat back. _This_ was well worth the trip to the restricted hot springs, he thought with a goofy, yet tired grin. He watched as Hinata slumped to the floor, dripping cum from both holes. He expected that she would start crying or chastise and deem herself a wicked pervert; instead, she just looked up at Kiba and Naruto and said, "_Um…_ Are we… done?" She wasn't quite sure what was to be said or done after sex, especially _this_ kind of sex.

Kiba and Naruto exchanged quizzical glances. She seemed rather calm about this whole thing. "Y-yeah," Kiba said, rubbing the back of his head. With clarity flooding back to his brain from his crotch, he felt a twinge of shame for springing such events on Hinata. "I think maybe we…"

Hinata smiled at him, stopping him from going on. "I'm glad… you visited, Kiba-kun." She looked to Naruto and flushed deeply while saying his name. He chuckled sheepishly and nodded, saying likewise. Looking around at the spots of semen that tainted the room, she said that she should first clean up so that Hanabi or anyone else won't get suspicious. Kiba offered his help, but she politely refused, saying that it would be better if they just left so that the guards outside won't become suspicious. If they were suspicious, wouldn't they have barged in when the three of them were fucking and moaning? Kiba wanted to point out this fact, but thought it better to just ignore the menial details and just chalk this up as a good time. Nudging Naruto, he told him to pick up his towel and get ready to go. Naruto nodded and covered himself up.

"Bye, Hinata. Maybe we can do this again soon, just the two of us, _dattebayo_," he teased her, much to her embarrassment. A lone session of lovemaking with Naruto? That almost sounded romantic, and Hinata would accept it as just that.

Both pranksters leapt out of the room, ready to return to their respective homes. Sure, they had hoped to do some soaking in the hot springs, but what they got was even better. Still, Kiba couldn't help chiding Naruto. "That was pretty dumb of you, Naruto. You could impregnate Hinata when you do stupid things like that without knowing if she's on birth-control," the dog-nin laughed.

Naruto scoffed with a smile. "Don't worry about it," he assured Kiba. "It'll all work out. And if she does get pregnant, I'll take care of the baby. I _will_ be Hokage one day, after all." He gave Kiba the thumbs up with a cocky grin.

The humor didn't leave Kiba's face. "You're forgetting one thing: if Hinata is pregnant and has that baby with blond hair and whiskers, they're gonna know who the father is. Neji and Hiashi are gonna be after you."

Naruto's face suddenly paled at the thought of having the whole of the Hyuuga clan after his head. "**_EH~?!_**"

The slider was pushed open, and Hanabi turned around to see her big sister finally stepping out of the room. Hinata seemed unusually flushed and was walking with a slight limp in her step. For the moment, Hanabi ignored it and simply pouted at her sister as she settled into the water with a pleasant sigh. "Onee-san, you took so long! Were you sick? I heard you make a few noises from the room. Were you throwing up, or having cramps?"

Hinata winced when she sat down, feeling a sting from sitting down on her spread ass. She forced a polite smile at Hanabi. "_Um…_ Yes, I think I have a stomach virus," she lied. "I'll go to Shizure-san tomorrow to have a check-up." Hanabi quirked an eyebrow, for her sister was well-versed in medical jutsu – at least enough to deal with a stomach virus.

Of course, Hinata knew that as well, but what she didn't know was how to prevent pregnancy when the sperm was already in the womb. The visit to the medical ninja was going to be an awkward and hopefully confidential one…


	3. Chapter 3

**Tenten**

ccc

A woman has needs… Cliché, but true, and Shikamaru did not indulge them. Temari had told him – only once before – that Suna ninja had been very keen on her. Strength in a woman was valued as much as beauty, and she had both in spades. Telling Shikamaru so, however, did not end in a jealous or possessive response. "I'm not keeping you here," Shikamaru said aloofly, lying back on his patch of grass in the shade of a nice tree. He rolled over, turning his back to the girl who now considered herself foolish for being drawn to this slacker! She fumed, red in the face. It was no small insult, not only turning down sex but also suggesting that she bother someone else with those needs.

She was normally in such control of her behavior and actions, but it took great grit not to swing her fan down from overhead and smash it down on his cranium! Sleep with other men?! She could do just that… but she didn't…

Damn him! Had it all been a bluff? Did he know her too well now? Had he analyzed her with that annoyingly-clever brain of his?

Temari had stormed away from Shikamaru before her rare flare of temper could get the better of her. _She_ was the rational one of the Kazekage's advisors; _she_ kept herself in check always!

But that Shikamaru really knew how to get under her skin…

She stopped suddenly on the dirt path. Somehow, her aimlessness had brought her to the hot springs. Had her desire to relax and blow off some steam been a subliminal compass to lead her here? Living in a desert, the luxury of hot springs was a rarity for her; business also kept her from visiting on her frequent trips to this village. Maybe now, she thought with a smile starting to take her face, she might actually have a chance!

She took one step towards it before noticing the sign; the sign that stated only permitted clans were allowed during construction. She arched a brow, wondering what construction was needed for the bathhouse. And if it was select few who were allowed in, why was she seeing two boys – less than noble pedigree, from a simple glance – scampering out through the window?

The women's side window…

Temari, as a representative of Suna and firm upholder of rules, almost felt compelled to confront them then and there. Kiba of the dog-using Inuzuka clan, and Uzumaki Naruto, friend of her little brother and Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails… She recognized them both almost at once – part of her duty to keep track of reputable foreign ninja, especially in ally nations.

They looked very pleased with themselves. It made Temari scowl whilst backing behind the trunk of a nearby tree, keeping out of sight to observe them after their jaunt to a restricted hot springs. Yes, they were _far too pleased_ to have been up to something less than reputable to have such cheeky, stupid grins on their face.

Most of all, they seemed wet – glistening at least on their faces – but it didn't seem like bathwater. Sweat, Temari correctly guessed. Her eyes narrowed more. Less than reputable indeed…

Her interest in them was normally mild – if there was any interest at all – save for her brother's friend.

She looked back at the hot springs and figured that the best way to discover the reason for their stupid grins would be to inspect. She leaned her fan against the tree, and as the two boys sauntered out of earshot, she went for the women's side window.

ccc One** Week Later **ccc

Satisfied…

Tenten fell back on the grassy mound with a tired but jubilant sigh, a forearm resting lightly over her brow and offering shade from the ray of light that made it through the treetops. Of course, Neji was on his feet, a bit sweaty, but that was remedied with a pass of his sleeve before his arms folded.

"That was amazing, Neji," she confessed to him, eyes still skyward and hazy. "I couldn't keep up with you at all!"

Neji took the praise humbly. "You twisted your ankle at yesterday's practice. You weren't in top form." He turned and looked around at the mess they had made.

Kunai, scythes, wire, and much more; he'd deflected it all without the Rotation technique – without _any technique_ but the Byakugan. He'd become much quicker, and Tenten's arsenal grew with her skill. His eyes regarded the smashed ball of iron, the one object he could not simply brush aside. "I'll reimburse you for the damaged equipment," he solemnly promised her.

"No, no," Tenten rushed to say, sitting up and waving away his offer anxiously. "It's not like I can't pay for it myself."

"Hiashi-sama has funds to spare," Neji reassured her, a rare albeit mild smile on his face. "He often insists on funding my training."

No surprise there. Neji was a once-in-a-generation prodigy, overcoming his own handicaps from birthright to exceed possibly the head of the clan himself! To squander such a prize, Hiashi would be labeled a fool for a lifetime and beyond!

Still, it was with some reluctance – and a coy blush, of course – that Tenten accepted the offer. Maybe it was from Hiashi's pocket, but for Neji to replace her weapons himself was a sweet gesture. It always meant so much to a girl when a guy she was crushing on did nice things for her. She once thought of Sasuke doing nice things for her, but after turning traitor, she didn't care much; didn't care much from the start, but he was cute and handsome for his age…

"We should be getting back." Neji now looked up to the sky as a flock of birds took wing. He fixed his outfit and went for his belongings, taking out his bamboo canteen for a few deep swallows. He explained further when his thirst was sated that he had a training session with both Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama. "Neither should shirk practice." His new polite way of saying that both of his cousins needed more training.

Tenten would've preferred a bit longer than midday with him, but she was all sweaty, and a seam had started to come undone at her sleeve. A couple of years ago, such things wouldn't really bother her, but blossoming womanhood had made her more concerned for these things. She agreed with Neji, and the two were soon off to the village.

Along the way, Tenten suggested dinner later, but then took it back when Neji thought it a good idea. "We'll just need to find Lee and Guy-sensei." "Uh, heh! Never mind. I forgot I had something to do tonight!" And she parted way, sighing dejectedly when he was out of earshot and trudging her way back to her own, unspectacular district of the village. Inuzuka, Nara, Aburame, Akimichi; they all had their own division, their own piece of the village to make their clan's home. Tenten was just a girl who happened to be a ninja, unspectacular in every way. She rolled her eyes and pursed her lips. Well, she had a knack for toys, she granted herself…

To say she was okay with a missed opportunity for a resemblance of a date with Neji would be untrue. She _was_ a blossoming young woman, and she was needy for intimacy! She had to improvise where she could.

And she had a knack for toys…

She bit down hard on her bottom lip as perspiration broke out across her forehead. Though her parents were gone – as they often were – she couldn't allow herself too much vocal liberty; her first vibrator-reliant orgasm had caused neighbors to come knocking on her front door, leading to the lie that she stubbed her toe. Luckily, old people believed just about anything.

Voice in check, but it was a chore regardless; she wanted to scream as she double-fisted the pink whirring vibrator, one of the longest in her collection at a solid seven inches, accurate in shape and fearsome with its battery power. She was lying back on her bed, knees bent upward and spread; an indecent view for anyone who jimmied her lock and walked through the door. The exposure was intensifying, and it was not too uncommon for her – though she would flat-out and vehemently deny such a thing if somehow asked about it – to make wet circles around her lower, more private opening. She had been very curious about that region and its stimulation. Just dabbing at it with her fingers slick with her own juices or some sort of jelly swept her into a frenzy, but she rarely dabbled with anal. It took a heated, heady state of mind to venture there.

But maybe today, she thought with straining red filling her cheeks, one hand unlatching from her toy to squeeze at her supple, naked breast, plucking at her swollen tan nipple before swapping to its twin. Her hips shuddered as her body tensed, ass lifting off the mattress to aggressively grind against the toy.

"_Nnff…! Neji!_" she gasped out, picturing her teammate fully nude on top of her, manipulating her clit with chakra ignition. And as always, in these lustful moments, there was room for more; Lee… Guy-sensei even, though she would reprimand herself afterwards whenever _he_ fucked her in a fantasy. Neji and Lee at the same time? Yes, that was often a fantasy…

Like right now.

Neji would fuck her traditionally, but Lee would challenge him and bang up against her backdoor. She'd tell them not to squabble, and then cry out as they both filled her up. Neji's thrusts: deep, slow, cool. Lee's? Hasty, vigorous, powerful! What would that feel like _there?!_

Her hand abandoned her chest, and she could feel two fingers back there now, willing to tread into new territory, finally crossing that threshold. She was ready for it! A spare dildo was taken up, and its blunt tip was brought to her closed entryway. Maybe a bit of lube first…

But the knock on the door – the single _worst_ sound someone could hear while masturbating; Tenten sat up immediately, pursing her lips and looking like someone had burst through her own door. "Uh, hold on!" She quickly threw her blanket across her toy, hiding it until she could either seal it away… or return to business.

Fixing up her blouse and struggling her way into her pants, she went down the hall, down the stairs, and to the front door. _Knockknockknockknock!_ Someone was tapping eagerly, and it resounded like a hammer on her head. "Hold on!" she barked a bit more impatiently, her eyebrows furrowing into a wide vee. The frustration was felt; a pain in the ass!

The door was opened, and she was only half-surprised to see that Lee had been the one knocking. No doubt challenging himself to how many knocks he could make before she opened he door, she figured. Neji, though, was in company too, and both were smiling at her.

"N-Neji? Lee?"

"See? I told you Tenten would be here!" Lee beamed sidelong at Neji, and Neji just harrumphed in reply, stoic attitude coming back to him until he turned back to Tenten. His smirk was… hungry.

"We came to see if you wanted to come with us, Tenten," he told her.

Tenten, baffled at first, remembered that she suggested dinner. "Oh! Heheh!" She rubbed the back of her head, trying to not seem off-putting as she waved her other hand back and forth in front of her. An obvious bead of nervous sweat came down the side of her face. Not easy to lie to Neji, but she tried anyway, saying that she had work here to finish up. _Still underneath her overturned blanket…_

Yet, as she declined, Neji prowled forward, and Lee swept around her. Somewhat startled, she retreated from Neji's imposing, impending presence until she found herself boxed in; Lee was standing right behind her, smiling, but also in a way that gave her shivers. "Wha-what're you two doing?"

With not a moment's notice, Neji swept her up to him, his arms wrapping underneath her knees, cradling her spread-eagle to his body; she'd no choice but to grab his shoulders as he supported her. She called out his name, and then Lee's when her pants and panties came down and around the curve of her hanging ass. "You misunderstand," Neji whispered to her. "We don't have dinner in mind."

She hadn't spoken a word about dinner! Had he read her mind?!

Despite the situation, Tenten linked her hands around Neji's neck, feeling the smoothness of his long hair running down to his backside. He took one hand from supporting her, and she felt something blunt and rigid go up against her quim. "Ah! We can't! The door's open!"

Neji and Lee proceeded without care. Casting a worried glance outside, she saw an elder neighbor shuffling by with his cane in hand. He turned, met her eye, and raised his other withered hand. "Hello, Tenten-chan." And then he was on his way as if nothing was happening right at her threshold.

"There cannot be any delay!" Lee said behind her, nowprodding her second opening with his own shaft. It felt gooey. Natural lubricant, or had he come prepared? Tenten groaned out an instinctual resistance when Lee bore against that hole. He was big and most eager to find her insides, but Neji claimed her first, a hot, skillful jab that reached deep inside of her.

"Oh!" The linked hands grew into a strangling hug as Tenten was taken; first by Neji, and swiftly followed by Lee. Neji hoisted her and rocked her body in tandem, but Lee was still struggling to fit himself up her back end. The tip had been bad enough, stretching her out like this! Now she was expected to take the whole of his girth?! She should've practiced… but Lee was known for his dedication to practice! And practice made perfect! Or so he had said, holding her hips firmly and prying ever so deep into her bowels. She bit her bottom lip… _hard!_ She seethed and dug her nails into Neji's shoulders.

This was great! This was wonderful!

She shoved her face against Neji's sternum, wheezing heavily; he hardly sounded winded, practicing her up and down as Lee trained her asshole. "I'll cum soon, Tenten," Neji finally told her, his fingertips digging into the flesh of her ass. Lee confessed his own limits. To them, Tenten didn't try to convince them to disengage. She wanted them firmly seated, and wanted to feel the wet release. Their hot cocks and the hotter friction of their repeated passing – Lee's especially – grew more and more until, as they began to stall and groan and cry out…

"YAHH!" Tenten double-fisted the freshly-inserted dildo, pumping it harder and harder through her asshole as she came, the mere fantasy of Lee and Neji bringing her to splendid climax, more so that the dual-use of two dildos. She'd abandoned the vaginal insertion to stimulate her ass. And now the punishment paid off. She squirmed and squealed, hips swaying this way and that as her fluids sprayed around the pink phallus embedded in her cunt.

And then she exhaled and collapsed without a bone in her body; one leg bent back and around, her arms lying out and dangling over the edge of her bed.

That was… fantastic. She sighed and reveled in the fantasy that had all but dissipated, eroding amongst the mind-erasing burst of pleasure. And afterwards, she realized: it was disappointing. Her body shuddered and eventually expelled both sex toys. She looked at them, cheap imitations of what she really wanted.

She sat up swiftly, cheeks puffed out and face frowning. Wailing like some sort of spoiled child, she wailed to her room and the whole of the house, "I want to have sex!"

ccc **a few days ****later **ccc

Tenten was not a sexually starved girl. She saw herself quite dignified – outside of playtime – and wouldn't be distracted by the fact that she hadn't been given a speck of privacy since her last session with her toys. It was just hunger… Yeah! She was just hungry from Guy-sensei's strictly-enforced and imposed diet for his students! That was why her fingers shivered over the hilt of her kunai. She wouldn't notice that its shaft reminded her of the comfortably-slender phallus, simplistic in every sense; a good gateway toy, something to ease into the heavier practices.

As if to dispose of those pervy thoughts, Tenten shot the knife outward with all her might.

Lee, on guard on this sparring match, lost his composure as he bent like a rubber band out of the blade's path. For good reason, he did not attempt to deflect or catch it during the pass; it sunk inches deep into the tree trunk behind him with a heavy _THMK!_ He sweated bullets as he stared at the stabbed tree.

"T-Tenten-san," he chattered, slowly turning back to his opponent. Somehow, he managed to smile and bring up his thumb. He added a wink for good measure. "Your training is certainly paying off."

Flushed, Tenten looked off to the side and dismissed his compliment. It was well-intended, but the drive behind that kunai-throw seemed tainted. "I haven't missed a mark for years," she boasted uneasily. "I need strength with speed."

"That's perfect!" Lee was up without a second to spare, his eyes sparkling and his fists held up excitedly. "For speed and power, there is no better way than Guy-sensei's Ultimate Training style!"

Tenten bit back her instinctual refusal, but like hell she'd be running around in a handstand! Lee had already beaten her to the punch, however, flipping upside-down expertly. "Guy-sensei assures us that this is the quickest way to achieve our goals! Hurry, Tenten-san! We can race around Konoha like this to start off!"

Already, Tenten was slinking away, choking up with embarrassment for Lee's display. He bounced on his hands, which would have been impressive… if he didn't look so ridiculous doing it. Style had never been his forte, after all. "No thanks, Lee," she half-laughed, half-moaned. "I think I'll start my own training. I'm hungry anyway. We should call it a day." The offer of a joined meal was not extended to Lee as it would have been to Neji. In the shameful state she was in, she feared that she might actually cave in and pounce Lee to sate her need.

_Not Lee,_ she would chant in her head. _Not Lee…_

But that didn't stop those visions… Lee shoving her up against a tree, liberating her of her pants and panties before dutifully shoving his tongue between her legs. What skills would he show off when it came to a woman's satisfaction? Tongue; yes, she'd want to keep that tongue and mouth busy, lest he jabber and put her out of the mood altogether.

"Oh…" She fell against a tree, bracing with her shoulder as she stayed tilted, her legs coming tight together. How embarrassing… Her panties were already casualties of her suppressed, hormonal needs. She truly did want Neji, but his focus was far from the opposite sex. Maybe he didn't need to be her first, but that shouldn't mean that she'd have to stoop and get Lee. And there was the risk of added shame, the single-minded boy rejecting her advances or not realizing them in the first place. She dreaded him showing up at their usual spot, her dressed in some skimpy, provocative wear just to have Lee condemn her selection of clothes, saying that they allowed very little movement.

"That idiot," Tenten grumbled as if the scenario had been a reality. She pushed herself away from the tree, straightened her scroll behind her waist, and continued on to parts not yet decided. Just away from Lee…

Her high-heeled sandals trudged through the gloom of the forest. It had dawned on her that she could check and confirm her solitude before indulging outdoors, but she thought better of it. The rambunctious youths – particularly those of the Rookie 9 generation – always had the worst, or best, considering your viewpoint, of timing.

"Training alone?"

Tenten leapt back instinctually, already holding a kunai in one hand. Little to no enemies in the forest; it was still a good instinct to have. And seeing who had happened upon her did make her a bit more on guard and anxious. They were allies now, but Tenten wouldn't soon forget the crushing and humiliating defeat in their first Chunin Exam. It wasn't just the beating; it was the taunts that went with it.

Tenten held back her glower for the sake of courtesy and respect for the re-forged alliance. "No," she answered honestly, proving quite capable of tolerating Temari's appearance. She even smiled. "I was with Lee until…"

"Lee? Heh." Temari's smirk was suggestive and disapproving. She crossed her arms lazily, holding her elbows in her hands, and turned away. "I expected that he would not be able to do as well as you."

Tenten's face flashed red. Immediately, she refused the category in which Temari had chosen to place the term 'training' in. "Not like that!" Her balled-up hands came up helplessly to her chest; a childish act of desperate protest. "Lee wanted to train, and so did I!"

Temari wasn't exactly the goading type, at least not to prolong it more than she should. She dismissed the idea, accepting any refute or claim Tenten had to spout. Her hands dropped, one onto her hips as they leaned out to her right. "So does that mean you're done for the day? If you want, I can be a fitting opponent." Her free hand already started to reach back for her fan. It had been a while since she'd trained honestly, not finding many chances while working as Sunagakure's liaison to Konoha.

It was a tempting offer, and in her mind, Tenten could beat the haughty hussy from the desert. But then she thought about Lee… Not _actually_ about him, but about that vision; him shoving her up against the tree, darting his tongue between her thighs… It was prolonged absence and heady fantasies that led her to think of Guy-sensei fucking her! She hated those! Hated shoving her fingers or toys in her pussy while facedown on the bed, grunting out her sensei's name while thinking of the grown man complimenting the tightness of her body, how he'd pull out like a trained professional, sit her up, and then manually open her mouth with his thumb for discharge…

Tenten felt her throat clutch and her legs squeeze subconsciously. She'd never thought about another girl before, and it was at that moment that she realized she shouldn't even look at Temari now.

"I… I think I'm done for the day," she admitted softly like a beaten dog.

"That's a shame," Temari said, though she easily released her hold of the fan and went on observing Tenten with little interest.

The pause eventually brought the question from Tenten: "What are you doing out here, anyway?"

To this, Temari rolled her eyes; not in disdain of Tenten, but in general annoyance. "Konoha gets pretty boring in the village," she answered. "The nicer things seem to be outside the businesses."

Well, Temari was toured around the village by Shikamaru more times than not; little wonder she found it dull here. A smile left Tenten's face at this humor, but she wouldn't share. Who knew how defensive she'd get for her boyfriend? But there was a point made; some of the best things of the village resided on the outskirts. And what better place to go to relax than the hot springs?! She recalled reading in the Konoha bulletin that remodeling had been finished and the springs were open to the general public again.

"So what do you plan to do now?" Temari asked since, after training, what could a basic chunin enjoy.

Tenten's answer was rather immediate. "I'm going to take a bath."

Kiba and Naruto sat on the stools of Ichiraku. With their time off – which just so happened to be in sync with one another – they made every possible chance to challenge one another; rather, Kiba sought Naruto out first, pointed to the tree they'd race to as kids, declare the challenge, and thus began a cycle. Kiba won the race – superior in speed, particularly in his four-legged mode, as well as knowledgeable about the topography – and that led to Naruto picking a challenge to even the score. Rotation seemed like Kiba's advantage with the Piercing Fang move, but Naruto's Rasengan proved the better.

So on and on, challenge after challenge, they bested one another; Naruto untied the score with this latest challenge: eat the most ramen. Kiba felt packed after three bowls, falling over the counter and groaning that he would burst; Naruto slammed his bowl down and demanded another!

Ayame smacked him with her ladle for being rough with their merchandise, and Teuchi laughed merrily at the gusto of a ninja with passion for good food.

Naruto didn't stop until his three-bowl opponent was decimated under the stack of ten he piled up. Kiba had regained himself around the seventh bowl, and growled that Naruto wasn't in a contest anymore; he was just pigging out like Choji. No matter to the Jinchuriki as he sat back with a grateful stomach and a commending belch. Thanking the old man and his daughter, he leered at Kiba, a lopsided and toothy smirk leading the Inuzuka to believe there was something on his mind.

"Did you see the bulletin today?"

"Bulletin?" Kiba repeated, not having the foggiest idea that when the newspapers went out this morning, the Haimaru Triplets had gotten a hold of it and tore it to bits.

Naruto ducked his head, snickering in that classic way when he'd naught but mischief on his mind. His bright eyes gleamed with that insidious twinkle. "The hot springs are open again."

"How long has it been since you've been to the hot springs?"

"Huh?" Shikamaru looked over his shoulder, twisting from the comfort of the tree trunk to find that Temari had found him in the forest. He knew at once that it was a bad idea to inform her of his favorite spots to slack off. No doubt she'd now hunt him down and drag him to whatever meetings he'd ditch from this point on. Time to lay out a new map and find new spots to watch the clouds, treetops or deer…

"It's been a while," he confessed, though he couldn't bother recounting how many days or weeks it'd been. It could be relaxing, but there was always the chance of trouble; Naruto bathed there frequently, after all.

Temari, planting a hand on her hips in a manner much too similar to his mom's, looked off to the side, also frowning way too much like his mother. He _tsk_ed and turned away, bracing for the annoyances to come. Sasuke was lucky, but right to ignore his girl fans; they'd never try to make him do something he didn't want to do. All it'd take was a cool gesture, and they would melt.

The continued silence was just about as unbearable as the nagging. Just get it over with already, he thought, his eyes rolling secretively.

"Hmph…" The fan's bottom thudded, Temari leaning her elbow on its head. "I think it'd be a good idea to visit it."

Shikamaru, as if on purpose, yawned and stretched out his arms and them resumed his slacking. "Bathhouses are for relaxing," he stated. His eyes closed, already close to dozing. "I'm relaxed enough right here. It's too troublesome to take off all my clothes and…" His eyes shot open, and suddenly, his face was flushed. "H-hey!"

Temari had stealthily snuck to his lap, and she leered up at him with that cocky smirk; the one she gave opponents she was looking down on. "It's not such a bother to take off clothes." And with no enthusiasm shown, his cock made its appearance for her eager mouth.

Naruto and Kiba had started for the hot springs, and there was no obstructions in their way… … until Ebisu. The self-proclaimed trainer of future Hokage's stood like a sentinel at the cross paths of the springs where he had started Naruto's water-walking training. Kiba, suspicious of him, passed slowly, but without incident. It was Naruto who got a hand at his chest, prohibiting his entrance.

"Hey!" Naruto scowled at the closet-pervert. He gave the stink eye; crinkling his nose and squinting aggressively. "What's the big idea?!"

"The hot springs are reopened to the public after a lengthy renovation," Ebisu said in his authoritative tone. He took his hand off the teenager's front, clasping it with the other behind him. "Reports are sketchy, and while we haven't identified the cause for the destruction in the first place, there are reasons to suspect horseplay."

And Naruto knew at once _who_ was the top suspect. He would have gulped and looked away if it were an accusation based on facts and not profiling. Yes, he _was_ the cause – for his part – but Ebisu had profiled him as a natural disturber of the peace. Ebisu had lightened up, but held some prejudice against Naruto; not for what he was, but his past pranks were damning.

"Well, why didn't you stop him?!" Naruto flung his finger quickly to where Kiba stood, grinning like an ass at Naruto's plight.

"Inuzuka Kiba is an upstanding chunin who had made great strides away from a life of mischief," Ebisu declared, though the mocking faces Kiba made weren't upstanding to his character. "You are indeed not the troublemaker you once were… but I feel an escort should be more appropriate for your attendance to the bathhouse. I am certain Yamato-san is available."

"I don't need to be watched!" Naruto fussed.

"Good luck, Naruto," Kiba jibed while waving his hand mockingly at his friend. There was a bit of satisfaction to 'beating' Naruto into the springs; that ramen-eating contest was ridiculous! He had faith that Naruto would best the stickler Ebisu, but the obstacle should humble the Jinchuriki and thus balance their hubris.

Walking in, Kiba took in the smells of everyone who'd come and gone in the past twenty-four hours: Kakashi and Yamato, Choki and his dad, Sakura and her parents, Ino and hers, and about a dozen or more other people he didn't know. He'd grown so accustomed to following his nose that he sometimes forgot the importance of sight. He didn't realize he was at the women's dressing room – following the most pleasing of scents unconsciously – until the door slid open and he saw instead of smelled (a blow to his Inuzuka pride) the newly-stripped form of Tenten from behind, folding the last of her unmentionables and setting them in the basket provided. She, turning to the noise of the door opening, looked like she was posing, her big eyes reflecting the light as she saw no one at the entrance.

"Huh?" She scanned the area, found no one in sight, and then brought her towel in front of her, aware of her unabashed nakedness. Perhaps only Neji's cousin should give her reason to judge her physique, but Tenten was not like Ino or even Sakura. Tsunade was her hero, but Tenten was proud of the lithe body she'd crafted from rigorous training. No clan secrets; no relying on Chakra-enhancing shortcuts. To her own credit, she was a true kunoichi, dependent on the skills she'd honed on her own.

Her breasts were perky; not heavy things like those that Hinata carried around, but substantial enough to her own satisfaction. At least she was not the 'board' – Ino's phrasing – that Sakura was. She kept the towel up to cover her assets, not risking the dilemma of being peeped on.

But peeping was no problem for Kiba, for his nose informed him of more than his eyes could… though those pert cheeks of hers were certainly an eyeful he could see himself howling for. He gulped, his back flush with the wall, having spun out of the way before he could be acknowledged. Luckily, the slight crack of the door had gone unnoticed, or Tenten simply chose not to investigate. His heart hammered, and he swallowed again.

He could smell it… Oh, could he smell it! The room was full of the scent of a girl in heat, a girl yearning for a male, and it reacted aggressively with Kiba's more-primal instincts. He hadn't really expected to find anyone here, let alone a chance meeting with yet _another_ girl in the highly-improbable circumstance of being the only ones there. Kiba didn't want to believe in luck like that, but surely there was some force at work to put them here at the same time!

He growled and thumped his fist against the wall – after hearing Tenten already make her way into the bathing area. His pants were so frustrating right now! Dammit! And it wasn'tlike he'd get away with another haphazard scheme like the first time he and Naruto defiled the hot springs!

Cautiously, he peeked in. Tenten was outside, as he'd figured. He moved into the room, and the faint musk of feminine arousal filled him to capacity. Unable and unwilling to stop himself, he took Tenten deep in through his nostrils, held her, and then exhaled. Like intoxication, Tenten's arousal had possessed the boy to heady effect. Kiba was far from the most levelheaded person in the village, and this indulgence would not improve him in the slightest. He'd not been with anyone since Hinata. Lonely nights could compare with _that_ or the other incident with Ino!

He looked to the basket that held Tenten's clothes. Light-green – comparable to some obscure shade to white – underwear, and the faintest scent of a male; Lee, Kiba ultimately decided. Had she been claimed by that bowl-haired weirdo? The green of her undergarments certainly seemed evidence to hold this theory…

Her undergarments…

Kiba's cheeks went red, masking the tattoos of his clan. He ogled the neat little square she had folded her panties into; a show of her nimble, talented fingers…

He shook his head. No! No, he wasn't that type! He refused to believe he was so low on the chart of respectability!

Still… those panties were right there…

A concrete wall had replaced the broken divider. The bamboo had offered a better atmosphere, Tenten thought, but this wall would be sturdier. She'd overheard Sakura and Ino one time, discussing what happened to the wall, which led Tenten to believe they had some involvement in these new renovations. She could've gone to the Hokage with this tidbit and knock Sakura from Tsunade-sama's good graces. Then, maybe, the underappreciated weapons master would be given a chance to train directly underneath her idol. But that wasn't the way Tenten wanted to be acknowledged. Backstabbing and underhanded treachery were the ways of teenage girls, not of a kunoichi.

"Huh?" And speaking of kunoichi… "I forgot," she whispered, lifting a hand to tap a fingernail on her headband. She wore it with pride as a guard and as a symbol, not an accessory like all the other girls of Rookie 9. Unweaving the knot, she delicately held the proof of her skill in her hand, her thumb caressing the Leaf insignia. It was so much a part of her that she oftentimes forgot that she wore it! Giggling, she headed back to leave it atop her clothes.

She slid the door open, less modest of her body now that she was certain she was alone, and with her cat's grin, she meandered to her basket. Normally so sure of how straight she'd left her clothes; it gave her curious pause to see the basket askew at a slant of three centimeters. She didn't have eyes that could mimic the speed of movement or see the networks of chakra in every person, but she prided herself on her the acuity and collaboration of her hands and eyes, which had become second nature to her.

Her forefinger extended, nudging the corner of the basket back to place, and it felt 'better' like that; right and proper. It was just natural for her hands to place things accordingly to within half of a millimeter, so it stood to reason that it wasn't her own negligence that caused such a minor shuffle. The noise from earlier now became a bigger concern. With dread washing over her face, she hooked her extended finger over the edge of the basket and slowly dragged it out.

Her face paled.

Her panties were gone.

Someone had taken them…

And a suspicion grew of a known-prankster who'd just returned to the village not too long ago…

ccc **Outside**,** a little while earlier **ccc

Naruto wasn't proud of it. No self-respecting prankster committed the same prank on a stooge and took pride in it. True, the gender-bending Sexy Jutsu had leveled up since training with Ero-Sennin, but it should've taken more than that to overcome Ebisu. The closet pervert had years to fortify some sort of resistance. The female Naruto (who'll be referred to as fan-declared Naruko for the time being) drooped her head, cupping her chin and pondering the effectiveness of this jutsu. It hadn't been undone; with its appeal, it practically was a force field against any other guards who might intercept him/her.

There was good reason to assume that no man – or even woman – would break her stride. Since training with the white-haired pervert, she'd assessed her endowments, made improvements – more 'wobble', tighter tone, a sparkle to her smile – and had become some level of invincible (with the right enemies). Currently, she was her 'onsen' model; a version of herself suited for public bathing. Appearing in flesh glistening as if from bathwater, she cutely said to Ebisu with no small amount of cleavage showing, "Can you scrub my back… Sensei?" The effect was instantaneous, and for a moment – to Naruko's worry – fatal; all that blood loss, and a momentarily-stopped heart. Ebisu must've been repressing quite a bit of lecherous feelings.

None of her concern! Naruko, fixing her tightly-wrapped towel around her bust, sauntered straight over to the hot springs and gave a simple goodbye to the teacher of future Hokage.

While the prank did her no favors, she at least could pat herself on the back for the improvements. She once held back on Ero-Sennin until he outright sparred with her male countenance. Before the old pervert could get the upper hand, Naruko made her appearance and decked Jiraiya for the better part of the week without so much as throwing a punch.

"Heh," she chuckled to herself, heedlessly heading to the men's dressing room. "This move might could in handy with the right opponent." She chortled some more – no cute façade holding back her un-charming snickering.

Tenten was on the move. She heard noise; footsteps and a girl's snigger. She had to investigate. Maybe the panty thief had fled, and if she could find clues to lead her, she'd interrogate witnesses! Towel clutched tightly to her chest, she hurried out of the room and followed the noise… to the men's side?

No time to second-guess, she thought determinedly. She sped to the adjacent dressing room, and without thought of what she might find behind, she threw the door open.

"You!"

"Yah!"

Though the purpose of the Sexy Jutsu was to catch people off guard and flaunt the appeal of femininity, Naruko did not like being caught with her pants down. She yipped in a boyish way, her hands sending her covering flying; apart from her, it _poof_ed and became the iconic black and orange outfit. And with no support, her breasts – much larger than Tenten's – heaved and swayed until finally stilling, but with a gentle knockabout wobble.

"Naruto!" Tenten was red with just as much humility as anger. She looked to steam as much as the water Naruko was trying to get to. Sure, she had not often met with Naruto, but years ago, Nara Yoshino was determined to root the infamous Sexy Jutsu creator from the women's bath, letting all know the face of 'Naruko' – and later on, the female version of Konohamaru. "So _you_ took them! Give it back!" Tenten could only hold back her feminine rage for so long. From her vantage, she reasoned that the punk had taken them, perhaps to wear while employing this… _this!..._ _this perverted jutsu!_ She overlooked the fact that Naruko was clearly _not_ wearing her panties.

"Tenten!" Naruko flushed with modesty, wrapping her arms around her important parts… Well, actually, just her bald crotch; natural habit and all… With tits out and jiggling with each of her moves, she stutteringly asked Tenten what she was talking about. "This is the men's side!" Naruko blurted.

"You have them," Tenten accused. "Give them back!"

"What?!" Naruko pressed, but soon, she was the one being pressed. Tenten was no Sakura, but that didn't put her above assaulting Naruto, female form or no. Her advantage was Naruko's unwillingness to fight back and hurt her. Blonde hair was caught in fistfuls, and Naruko yowled like a cat whose tail had been stepped on! All the while, Tenten reached around, clutching at her, trying to find her hidden undergarments.

But Naruko was never one to take a beating lying down, even if his opponent was a girl – however rare that was. Catching Tenten's wrists, she flipped the two of them over so that she was on top, pinning Tenten down with force and weight. Naruko growled, her whiskers adding a bit to the feral look in her eyes. "Now tell me what you're talking about?!" So distracted and angry was she that she and maybe even Tenten hadn't noticed how their bosoms had wound up against one another; pink peaks against tan tips.

They growled in each other's face, and then Kiba walked in, proud in his indignity. He'd sniffed Naruto's approach, and with all the clamor, he just had to come out from the water to flash his prize. "Hey, Naruto!" he announced proudly with Tenten's pale-green panties stretched over his head like a cap. His arms folded like a superhero standing in triumph. "What do you think of my score?!"

…

The room filled with awkward silence. How was Kiba to know Tenten had been on his trail, going so far as to enter the men's dressing room? He couldn't smell her when her scent masked his face.

"Oi! Naruto!" he roared furiously, looking down at the blonde bombshell with a finger pointed accusingly. "What do you think you're doing?! You think you can take whatever you want wherever you want in the hot springs?!"

"That's my line, you filthy pervert!" Tenten screeched right back, her finger jamming right back at the Inuzuka pervert.

Sandwiched by the loud voices, Naruko cringed. Groaning, her concentration gave out; it was far too hard to deal with their outbursts and maintain a now-unnecessary form. _BMF!_

The softness above her vanished and turned to a more solid frame. And though she could disregard the previous mingle of her breasts with another set, Tenten could not even pretend to ignore the _thwap!_ of something meaty hitting her pelvis and lower stomach.

She blanched, a sound like the onset of a word humming from her gaping mouth as she slowly and robotically tilted her eyes down. And between them, their flat and toned stomachs, she saw the thing peaking up at her with its one eye. Unsurprisingly, it surged and started to grow.

"Yah…!" Tenten chattered as she scrambled out from underneath Naruto, who immediately sat up and hid his prick as best as he could. Before the blame game could start, he defended himself. What did she think would happen to a man wrestling naked with her?! "Can't you control it?!" Tenten shot back defensively, not really knowing what else to say.

Kiba, having just happened in on things, marched over to Naruto. "How'd you get her to come over here? Did you trick her or…?" Putting together pieces of the otherwise strange scuffle, he asked in conclusion if Tenten was more persuaded by women. His fist quaked from inward dilemma. Such a scheme would open up a whole new world of possibilities! But how could he call himself a man of Konoha, a leader of the Inuzuka, a future Hokage… if he transformed into a girl? The pangs were real, but it just unsettled Naruto.

"It wasn't my fault," Naruto insisted, now turning to Tenten as she tried to wrap herself in her towel. "I don't know why, but she just attacked me!"

"I was looking for my…" She hesitated, embarrassed; even more so when she saw the item of topic atop Kiba's face. She bypassed the awkwardness of explanation and pointed at Kiba. "_That!_"

Naruto saw the panties, and Kiba sheepishly laughed while fingering the elastic band. Naruto paused for a moment, and then snickered in his immature way. "You got them?"

"Of course!" Kiba laughed back, but before the two could congratulate each other for reasons Tenten refused to fathom, both were pelted with on-hand toiletries; Kiba harder than Naruto.

"Give them back!" she demanded. Her sights were firm, but there was obvious distraction. Striking Naruto in the chin with a bottle of bath oil made him take his hands out of his lap, and she saw the unobstructed length reaching out from his groin. That second-nature estimation kicked in, and without meaning to, Tenten now knew that Naruto was a hardy 18.57 centimeters (a little over seven inches) and had a girth to be proud of. To put in relative terms for Tenten, he was about the size of her favorite toy; not her biggest, but certainly the most comfortable.

She bit the inside of her lip and tightened the line between her knees. Now was no time to grieve her dildo celibacy!

Well, of course it hadn't escaped Naruto's notice – after recovering, that is – that the girl's big brown eyes had watched a very specific area, and he was accomplished enough with his run-ins with Hinata and Sakura to feel some sense of confidence along with the ecstatic delight that put an edgy grin on his face.

Seeing that smile, knowing she was caught, Tenten immediately rebuked Naruto's flamboyance. "Can't you cover up already!"

But it was a suggestion made halfheartedly, and even _if_Naruto believed that she was not intrigued, Kiba was quick to step in with solid facts. He had the good grace to remove Tenten's panties from his face; he lacked that same finesse when he darted them underneath his jacket in his basket. "What are you acting so high and mighty for?" he asked with his cocky, fang-toothed smirk. He pointed at her and said, "If it wasn't for that smell, I would've never gone to the girls' room!"

Tenten's head tucked, a hard mix of embarrassment and anger swirling in her stomach. She knew just was he was talking about, despite his vagueness.

To clarify for Naruto – who was still halfway lost in this whole scenario between Kiba and Tenten – Kiba declared like he was the solution to all women's problems, "You want a man."

Naruto looked at her, and she glared at the two of them, the red spreading face under a sheen of sweat. Her fists twisted the corner of her towel. Denying Kiba's nose seemed almost undignified, but if she wanted to leave with some dignity intact, she'd have to refute the accusation!

She remembered Neji and Lee then, both standing at her door with as much assurance and purpose as these two knuckleheads before they fucked her at her house's doorstep while passersby could take view of the show.

Her pussy quivered. She had been hot and wet since maybe before Naruto's heavy cock fell on her belly.

She gave a little gasp when Kiba boldly let go of the towel shielding his own manhood. The foreskin rolled back to unveil a swollen head and leaking tip. He said something; an invitation, she guessed, but her mind buzzed with uncertainties and wants.

She grit her teeth and trembled.

_Dammit…!_

Naruto's dick disappeared into her mouth, an overpowering need sweeping her up into the moment. Let Sakura and all those other girls save and cherish their first time; Tenten had forsaken those values when she used the handle of a kunai to rupture her maidenhead year ago.

Naruto let out a cry when he was suddenly devoured. Tenten's practice with faux phalluses came in handy, she realized as she gobbled the younger teen's cock. But that practice didn't mean experience; she focused solely on Naruto, clutching both sides of his waist to brace herself, and then worked herself as frantically as she could.

"Wow!" was all Naruto could utter as he received the best blowjob he'd gotten thus far! Sakura was unsure of herself beyond the wall, and Hinata was too modest to really get into it;Tenten, however, gave herself over at once and _tried!_ And the look up at him; smoldering with defiance, like she didn't want to shove her face in his lap again and again, yet she craved nothing else.

She choked each time she became overambitious and tried to take in more than she could handle. It was easier to fit into her mouth than her toys, though; hot, swollen muscle was preferable to the unfavorable tang of silicone. Raw and musky, she went back and forth, finding a comfortable tempo trickier than she once guessed. Naruto hitched and gave a stammer before something wet dabbed at her uvula. She hesitated. Was he…?

"More," gasped Naruto, urging Tenten manually now. It had been pre-cum that jetted from his tip, and he was eager to produce more.

Tenten obliged, though she wondered: What of Kiba? The proud and hotheaded Inuzuka surely wasn't about to stand by and simply watch Naruto fuck her mouth. She'd heard, after all, that they'd brawl over far less. When she broadened her senses from the cock lodged in her mouth – the scent, the sight, the _glk-glrk-glk!_ noises – she heard him prowling, griping how she went straight for Naruto. She wasn't sure herself, she realized, taking Naruto's dick out of her mouth for the first time to examine it up close. Her thumb caressed the underside, noting the very distinctive tube running down its length, bulging with promise like the accompanying veins. Naruto's hips jerked towards her, but she'd yet to finish examining. Dildos, she had a lot of experience with; her first observation of a true cock must be indulged. She stuck out her tongue suddenly; a bold lick running midway up to his tip, where she garnered the biggest reaction when Naruto moans. She stayed there, flicking her tongue and purposely circling his rim.

It felt _hot_. Her wet tongue stroking the glands beneath the edge of his head generated some strong heat; hard to describe, but it scorched him with pleasure. His jaw flexed repeatedly, as he watched the bun-haired brunette work his cock over, sucking and licking and sometimes nuzzling.

And when she finally got to his balls… "Ahh!" Hers were the first lips to be on them; a chaste kiss, determining the texture of the loose skin, and then experimentally sucking on them. She didn't pull on them, but just suckled softly, swashing her tongue against them to coat them with spit. Fitting both in her mouth, her cheeks swelled like a chipmunks, and though Naruto voiced his delight, she relinquished them quick enough. One at a time was easier…

She had just fit the staff when she lurched, her cheeks expanding with a muffled cry when she felt the flutter of foreign fingers fondling her flowering femininity. She turned, Naruto's dick drawing her lips aside as she inspected the unannounced invader. Kiba had not simply squatted behind her to start diddling her quim; he actually faced it, outright, lying on his chest to observe her up close and personal, much to her chagrin. Her slightly-opened legs closed, but there was little she could do to prevent Kiba helping himself to an eyeful. The brown hair, the slit that bragged the pink and wetness of arousal, the hidden area above that she most wanted to preserve.

"What are you doing?" she snapped at him, Naruto's cockhead finally bobbing out of her stretched mouth.

Kiba ignored the question; too obvious of an answer to give, and her attitude didn't deserve recognition. His thumbs pried her open; she shuddered from the full exposure, her muscles clenching to try to dissuade him. He saw them working and mused at it.

"Is Lee the only one who can do this?" he asked, a bit of reproach for the Green Beast hidden in his tone.

Tenten, of course, didn't appreciate the assumption of her relationship with Lee; particularly twice in the same day!

Kiba didn't reply to her declination. Instead, he trusted his nose, pressing close to her crotch and inhaling deep her druggy scent. He exhaled orally, a slight jitter to his body as the aroma went to his head. Yep, she was honest; nothing but plastic, silicone and fingers had been down here before. He grabbed her hips like a hunk of meat and threw his face to her crevice with his tongue heading the way. Tenten yowled, her back curving as the first tongue to touch her brazenly dashed her pussy. He licked frantically, too, hardly giving her much more than a moment to process everything.

Really, it was like her fantasy come true, only Neji and Lee were replaced by two younger shinobi who she had little regard for otherwise. Not like she was holding out for Neji, she reminded herself when she desperately put Naruto's dick back in her mouth to try to cope and run with these feelings of spontaneous arousal.

Naruto poking one end; Kiba lapping at the other… The weapons specialist couldn't say she'd ever been prepped for this sort of training, though it had been cautioned the advantages and disadvantages of captured kunoichi.

She thought she'd found an equilibrium between both sides, but Kiba wrenched the whole thing apart when he sat up and made a very distinctive swipe against her ring. She gasped with a shuddering motion, unable to keep Naruto down after Kiba's finger continued to probe _that_ area. "What are you…_glk!_" Naruto returned her face to his lap, both hands supporting her head, motioning her with the grace of a double-dribble. She'd no choice but to take this oral pummeling, but that did not stop her from trying to look around behind her, where Kiba took more and more liberty of her 'openness'.

A bottle of bath oil was what was thrown at him earlier, and now it was in his hand, upended and spilling all its contents in one long honey drop. Tenten's taut – but spread – ass gave a jolt as the warm oil descended upon her, drizzling across her cheeks to make them glisten before seeping down the crevice and over the hole that she'd been so needy to indulge before.

Tenten was not naïve enough to think something was going to happen that did _not_ involve something going into her ass. But she didn't expect the swiftness of it. Kiba just tossed away the spent bottle, clattering behind them toward the door, and mounted the brunette without a moment to spare.

She'd been all for passionate haste in fantasies, and she didn't expect relationships to bloom after sex, but it seemed much faster than she ever predicted when she felt a blunt shaft much thicker than a finger or tongue collide with her asshole. "W-_mmf_-wait!" she managed to get out around Naruto's cock.

But Kiba did not wait. If anything, he hastened before Tenten could mount a defense or tighten up – which would be worse for her. Her practice of toys certainly had prepared her for the feeling; the misuse of her tight opening stretching inward around the distended rod that methodically worked her open bit by bit, showing rare patience from the Inuzuka, though she could distinguish his heated, heavy breathing behind her.

Whatever experience Kiba had before her, he made it work. His weight pressed down at the point of contact, splitting her asshole around him, getting a groan from him and a clogged-up cry from her. Thankfully, what might've been a very raw experience was avoided; Kiba at least had the foresight to grease himself up before penetration. Either before dousing her ass or squirting the last remnants into his fist to glide over his shaft, she could not tell. All that she could acknowledge was his venture into her. He was definitely not far behind Naruto in size, she estimated with some intimidation.

He sunk in deep, his final plunge hard, quick, and short. He fell upon her rump, her legs splaying to accommodate the extra weight. She could feel his swollen balls cradle against her near-burning crotch. He was deeper than she'd allowed any toys to dip, expanding her colon and keeping it spread. Instinctively, she wagged her hindquarters as if to adjust her invader to fit more neatly inside her. Kiba, instead, took it to mean that she was willing for more.

"Heh! Cocky," he admonished her, slid out, and plugged her guts again.

"Yahh~!" Tenten's voice carried in a girly wail that reverberated off the walls, and again when Kiba repeated the onslaught. True enough, it _hurt_, but the idea… the sensation of wrongness and taboo seemed to flood away the bad with erotic excitement. Her muscles quivered, but she did not try to pull away again.

She sacrificed a hand of balance to reach behind and help separate her cheeks, but she found the greatest relief came when she pressed down on him willingly, opening up her tight channelto take another bold thrust.

She swore at him, cursed at the boy trying to ruin her asshole, but she'd forgotten that she was preyed upon by two. Naruto was not oiled like Kiba's cock, yet he slithered beneath Tenten's body with slippery stealth that hazy-eyed Tenten couldn't even register until he took both of her hanging tits in his hands and squeezed them firmly until her hard nipples seemed to pucker more. He just snickered at her when she gasped his name, and then washed her breasts with his enthusiastic tongue. Back and forth, over and over, glazing both brown nipples with his hot spit. It actually felt really good, but it wasn't until he took a hand off her breast – tending to it fully with his mouth now – to play with that big dick of his. She thought he meant to stroke himself, keep him in the mood while pressured, but instead, he wielded his cock like a weapon designed to conquer foes by means of pleasure.

He swatted at Tenten's pussy with his club, and she bucked and gasped, thrown out of rhythm to Kiba's hips. And it was just the first of many slaps, and Naruto, arching and turning and finding just the right spot of advantage, began knocking on her clit to the same method of Lee in her dream. _Knockknockknockknock!_ And faster and faster he went, losing a beat or two, but he continued to rattle her pleasure point until she began to quiver entirely. Kiba in her ass, Naruto slapping her pussy in earnest; no doubt the blonde knucklehead would find out the joys of her cunt soon.

"Dammit, Naruto! Calm down," Kiba barked when a particularly-forceful buck nearly threw him off his saddle. He fixed his stay atop Tenten's butt, anchoring her to him as firmly as a male would lock his bitch. Through the aggravation of Naruto's interference, Kiba chortled and bent above his panting mate. "Do you like it, Tenten?"

Tenten visibly wished to throw him back, but the word came out, torn and ragged, but a clear "_Yes!_" all the same. He wanted to prod her more, get more verbally from her – "Fuck my ass harder!" if he could – but Naruto once again made an appearance, this time shoving three fingers into Tenten's mouth.

At first, Tenten gagged, her eyes wide as the digits barged in and stuffed themselves down her throat. Of course, nearly deepthroating his monster and a handful of her own toys before, it was a possibility, and sticking her tongue out underneath his palm with her teary eyes crossed upward, she found it easier to manage.

It was something Naruto _had_ wanted to try before – an excerpt taken from Ero-Sennin's tired old novels/erotica – but hadn't the chance with either girls before; Sakura on the other side of the fence, and Hinata hardly able to put her mouth on his dick… But Tenten was cooperative. Though her tongue flexed, her uvula shook, and more than a few retches from her throat scared him that he'd gone to far, he gathered up her deep _slippery stuff_, as Ero-Sennin had named it.

It was when Tenten tilted her head back and gave a particularly deep gag that Naruto extracted his messy fingers and quickly applied it to his length. "Wh-what-_hck!_-are you doing?" she wheezed through her troubles.

"Getting ready," he stated vaguely, but with a smirk that told he was up to no good. What need of he for lubrication? Even without his overflowing precum, she had produced more than enough ease for him to ram home in one stroke! But Naruto's intentions were soon realized when he shoehorned Kiba out of her asshole during a pullback, popping him out like a champagne cork to seize the hole himself. Tenten gasped, now locking her fingers on Naruto's shoulders as the brash boy beamed with elation at the warm cocoon her ass provided. He stretched as deep inside her as he could, remembering this sensation only with Sakura and all the restrictions that came with gloryhole sex. Now, he had breasts to squeeze, flesh to caress, and a mouth to kiss. His fox face buried itself between her breasts, muffling his praise against her sternum while she panted and collected herself.

But Kiba was not happy; not happy to be supplanted and not happy to wait. He glowered at where Naruto's cock stole his pleasure. _Bastard!_

A friendship, they had, but also a passionate rivalry. Kiba wasn't about to bow out and let Naruto take what he wanted! He accepted this move as a challenge, and would not be deterred by something as trivial as sexual comfort! Heedless of himself, he angled the tip of his dick to where it once was, and while Naruto had occupied the hole to its limit, Kiba figured there was still some leeway to be gained, some way to help Tenten exceed her limit.

Tenten, already mentally rattled, couldn't even fathom what had snapped in Kiba to make him make a crazy and eve boneheaded idea like this! Did he expect her to stretch and accommodate him like a rubber band?! "What?! It'll never fit!"Tenten gasped back at him, anger overwhelmed by fear.

But Kiba pressed on regardless, seething as he wedged her tight hole open. "It will," he insisted, finally poking his tip in, crowding the other cock and stretching the already-abused hole to triple its normal capacity. Even Naruto, still shoved between her tits, bellowed out at Kiba's sanity. But in unison, the three of them moaned – screamed, in Tenten's case – as Kiba burrowed his way in the share the same slot as Naruto.

Double-penetration… An often fantasy… but Tenten never _dreamed_ in the same hole! Her ass, no less! No amount of delicious sin would scrub away this bad, because it hurt a hell of a lot more than a single dick! Both were well-sized, too! Two hunks of fist-filling meat, now sliding inside of her. If Kiba by himself ruined her, _this_ was going to destroy her; mentally as well as physically, for there'd be no comfort going to a fellow medic kunoichi to ask her to heal her asshole. She'd have to do it herself, but that was still a blow psychologically.

Little time to mourn the future when the present had her pegged… After a bout of swears to each other, Kiba and Naruto worked together to start wrecking Tenten's sore ass. Well, they didn't actually work together, but they at least stopped bickering to start pounding up into Tenten's rectum, gliding and shovingapart the abused lining of intestine.

Tenten didn't cry or moan or scream anymore; all she really seemed capable of were quick, guttural sounds each time Kiba, Naruto or both struck into her as deep as possible. Naruto, she could always feel him strike deepest; Kiba was quicker, as his advantage was towering over her ass instead of underneath. "You-_guh_-go-oh-oh-ing so~ _ughk! deep…_" Yes, they were, over and over and again some more. Poor Tenten had succumbed to the pain, getting mercy as she receded to numbness, where only the pleasure broke through. She was being fucked in the ass, hard, by boys instead of toys. She'd no control, and that was a first, given she was the master of her tools. Being the tool herself, she could only allow what they willed.

Kiba grabbed her haunches and yanked at her, moving her to match his pace, leaving Naruto to catch up or accommodate with sloppy, half-filling thrusts. They eventually matched, though, and by the time Tenten, weary in body and mind as she was, began to shuffle her body to enhance their thrusts, a tempo was finally met; an alternating tempo. Sometimes, they'd cram in together, stretch Tenten out nice and wide until she screamed for mercy; other times, one would go in while the other receded, and vice versa. It was those times that made Tenten cum. She wracked and shivered on her hands and knees, eyes crossing and tongue hanging to drool over Naruto's whiskers, while her pelvis jerked and began to gush her liquid pleasure across the boys' thighs, but mostly Naruto's groin. To show his appreciation of her release, Naruto – at the times she'd gush – would cement her hips in place and ram her particularly hard until – one time at least – Tenten awoke from her double-anal stupor to cry out "_ARGHH! YES, THANK YOU!_"

That was her hardest orgasm, one that pushed her over the edge, the one that changed her from a secretly horny girl to a cock-loving slut. Her mindless, sky-gazing, tongue hanging, full on salivating expression reflected the joy now inside, the joy felt each time the pair of boys shoved in and stretched her colon to its max. She reached between her thighs, going to the gooey mess of her pussy, patted the short hair there, and slid two fingers in deep, practiced and trained to find her most sensitive parts, now triggering electrifying pleasures!

Naruto hissed, now hugging Tenten instead of gripping her hips. She'd gone from docile to wild, now implementing her own style to their swing. He would have been intimidated if her head hadn't bowed to submissively cuddle the crook of his neck.

Kiba gasped, his breath coming out hot and heavy as if he'd been holding it for some time. He pawed at the girl, all curves he could reach, bending over her to scoop her tits into both of his hands, and try as he might to distract himself and hold off, his announcement was forced out. "I'm… _cumming…!_" The lengthy slides he made shortened and grew in impact. His pelvis smacked against her cheeks, leaving them pink until he crammed against her. Having been set on a steady tempo for longer than the other, it was no wonder he was the first of the boys to climax. The bestial instinct, too, made it hard for his testes to refuse.

Naruto was only semi-conscious of the awkward closeness his and Kiba's cock shared, but if Kiba was about to fire off… Well, to be honest, he wasn't liking the idea of bathing in Inuzuka seed. As if chased, Naruto ejected his dick, and with no time to spare. Kiba seized the free space without a second thought, howling with delight as he began his heavy discharge. A proud pause of sex had stocked up an amount that flooded Tenten's tract; a roiling, bleached tide traveling up the narrow shoot to parts untouched.

It was fine by Naruto – who watched in relief as Kiba's overflowing spunk spilled out Tenten's sphincter and puddle right where Naruto had laid – if Kiba claimed her backdoor like that. He was just as satisfied to sit up in front of Tenten as she strained and tightened and loved the feeling of climax in her rectum. Her brown eyes regarded Naruto, looking up at him as if to question his motives. She should've learned by now that he'd grown fond of her mouth. Her panting did good, providing easy leeway when he snagged her head and forced her mouth over his sour cock.

She crinkled her nose, knowing where it had just been. A tear even escaped, but not his cock. As if determined, she fisted his base and moved her head and hand in tandem to work the Jinchuriki to his release. "That's amazing, Tenten," slurred the exhilarated youth, reclining while keeping her in his sight. Above her, Kiba had surely finished making his deposit, though the comfort of her insides was just too good to simply vacate all at once. The hole fluttered around his weakened pole, shutting him tight inside with his mess. A goofy grin played on his face as his striped cheek nuzzled her shoulder blade.

Not long later, as Tenten worked up more strength after Kiba finished, she eventually got Naruto to the stage of sharp, sudden gasps, stiffening limbs, and anxious eyes. Maybe her pleasure was in its decline, and shameful clarity was setting in, but there was no way she was going to let even one of these perverts walk out of here unsatisfied…

He shouted, and she braced him in front of her, and the door opened in time for an inspected Anko to catch the first, spectacular gush of Uzumaki seed across her chest. Appointed backup of Ebisu, she'd just returned from her break to find her hot springs partner passed out from a nosebleed. And now, with bath-going Kurenai in tow, she discovered a tangle of rats defiling the sanctity of the hot springs.

"Kiba!" Kurenai sounded shocked as she saw her student, spinning his head to her and jabbering nonsensically, all while his cock plugged the anus of Guy's female student! The pregnant woman could hardly do anything but stare! Not mesmerized, just… something else…

Naruto, cringing as he helplessly pasted Tenten's ghosted face with his batter, whimpered. Like a helpless addict, he even grabbed himself to rub the final traces out across her lips. He left a suitable mask on her, snapped a mental photo for himself, and then made a break for it; a troublemaker knew when trouble was abound.

Kurenai made to bring Kiba to heel, but he'd already taken off after Naruto. A dead-end in the hot springs was opened up with the duo barrage of "Tsuga!"/"Rasengan!" A new hole needing repair; Anko promised that they would not get away with this wanton destruction, her smirk sharper than the kunai that was curved for a very specific purpose.

Anko – dressed for chase – was left to the two deviants, but towel-clad Kurenai stayed behind, tightening her hold of her covering. She tried not to but couldn't help noticing the way Tenten's upturned ass gaped and spilled seed that must've belonged to her rogue Inuzuka. She touched Tenten's back, and despite the humiliating situation, Tenten smiled softly and rubbed against the hand, already missing the contact of her boys.

"Are you alright, Tenten?" asked the sensei.

The bun-haired naked Tenten opened an eye, stared, and just smiled tiredly and satisfied at Kurenai.

ccc **In the forest **ccc

Running from a jonin was bad enough; running naked seemed just about impossible. Naruto and Kiba both led Anko on a merry chase, but she was relentless. Once, the boys made a pass through Jiraiya's favorite haunt, where bikini-clad girls squealed in embarrassment when the two rushed by completely naked, hardly able to hide their shame with cupping hands.

Kiba's knowledge of the terrain was perhaps the only reason how they kept ahead of Anko for so long, but that wasluck that would soon wear out. They had to head to more unfamiliar territory, and Kiba led the way. "What are we gonna do?!" sobbed Naruto, glancing behind during a brief intermission to catch their breaths.

For that brief moment of insane dread, Kiba pondered if their best bet was to confront Anko, and like all the other girls, subdue her with their penis power! At once, he knew it'd be folly. Instead, he trusted his nose and instinct. "This way!" He yanked at Naruto's shoulder, pulling towards the faint musk of deer. Unchartered territory, the smell warned; they might be safest there.

The Nara's forest was strictly prohibited from wanderers, but Kiba was willing to take that chance to save his manhood. And maybe fortune was with this gambit.

He smelled water. Water could hide them, hopefully long enough for Anko to pass by. Rocks encompassed the forest-dwelling spring. "Over the rocks!" he urged his blonde friend.

Unabashed, their feet vaulted off the ground, dicks waving in the air as they made their plummet into chest-deep water. Not the best time to make a splash, but they felt secure, pressing their backs up against the stone hedge surrounding the water. Their security, however, came at some cost…

When they stared across from them, they saw Temari staring right back, wide-eyed and in stone-faced shock. She sat on a ledge at the rim of the pool, her pink nipples resting just above the water's surface. And for a time, the two sides just stared at each other in baffled silence, even after Anko passed by the Nara Forest.

ccc

**Two more chapters, and this long-running series will come to its end**


End file.
